La traición se paga
by karuka
Summary: Cuando cometes un error se deben asumir las consecuencias. Ahora el pasado vuelve para que el error sea pagado...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Durante mucho tiempo creí que todo había sido un mal sueño pero cuando un día me volví a mirar en el espejo sufrí más que nunca. Ante mí se encontraba alguien idéntico a mi pero con una enorme cicatriz en la cara atravesándola de izquierda a derecha en diagonal descendente. Siempre supe que estaba ahí pero me había acostumbrado a llevar una máscara de anbu por lo que no la había vuelto a ver desde hacía por lo menos unos tres años, cuando me la hicieron.

**Capítulo 1: **el principio del fin

Era una tarde apacible en el país de fuego. Yo estaba paseando por el bosque cuando sin previo aviso él salió desde unos matorrales cercanos y me indicó que le siguiera. Sin pensármelo dos veces hice lo que me indicó y fuimos hasta la orilla de un río cercano.

Una vez allí, se quitó el sombrero que siempre llevaba mostrándome su cara. Su pelo negro como el azabache estaba recogido por una coleta, como siempre, y sus ojos también negros me miraban fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Por un momento me extrañó que estuviera allí pero según se acercaba sentía que no era un sueño, que era real. Él se encontraba a escasos centímetros frente a mí. Levantó sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos. Yo quedé paralizada y acto seguido sentí un leve golpe en mi cabeza.

Al despertarme ya no estaba en aquella orilla junto a él. Me encontraba en una pequeña sala húmeda y oscura donde sólo un par de antorchas daban algo de luz. Tenía las manos atadas detrás de mi espalda pero eso no era un problema pues podía desatármelas sin ninguna dificultad hasta que noté que mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes. Antes de que pudiera buscar una respuesta a lo que me pasaba apareció delante de mí un hombre que llevaba el mismo atuendo que el que yo creía mi amigo. Me cogió la cabeza por la barbilla y me sonrió según decía: --No intentes escapar, no merece la pena; él te ha traído hasta nosotros. Y ahora que estás aquí tendremos una pequeña charla…

Cuando dijo eso por mi cara empezaron a discurrir lágrimas. Me negaba a creer que él, precisamente él, me hubiera vendido a estos tipos. No podía ser que me hubiera entregado al Akatsuki sin antes darme un motivo coherente, ese no era su estilo; pero por más que lo pensaba no podía dudar que él había venido hasta mí, yo le vi. Mientras pensaba esto aparecieron en la sala tres personas más que conocía de sobra: Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu. Sin duda no iba a ser una charla amigable…

Me levantaron de la silla y ataron mis manos por separado a dos puntos en el techo y con mis pies hicieron lo mismo sólo que en el suelo; de esta forma no tendría ninguna posibilidad moverme y mucho menos de escapar. El líder se acercó a mí por delante y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado antes mientras que uno de los otros cogía una cadena y se colocaba detrás de mí; los otros dos estaban a los lados. El primero empezó a hacerme preguntas:

--Vamos a ver, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas pero hablarás. Te doy un consejo: no me hagas enfadar o lo pagarás muy caro. Veamos una pregunta fácil: ¿Dónde está tu padre?

--No lo sé -dije con voz firme.

--Te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Dónde está tu padre?

--No lo sé –le volví a responder esta vez un poco más alto.

--¿Intento hacerlo por las buenas y así me lo agradeces? Se acabó mi paciencia. No te vas a reír de mi nunca más porque no tendrás fuerzas para ello.

Hizo una señal al que tenía detrás y sentí el frío tacto de una cadena golpeando en mi espalda. Eso dolía pero no podía impedir que lo hicieran por más que lo intentara.

--Probemos con otra cosa. Ummm…ah ya sé: ¿Por qué le dejaste una nota a ese idota cuando huíais tú y tu padre?

--Yo…yo…

--¿Sí? Vamos responde de una vez.

--Yo…yo…q-quería que…él…su-supiera que…estaría bien…que no…se preocupara por mí. Eso es –respondí con un poco de miedo ante su reacción.

Se acercó lentamente a mi cara y me miró fijamente mientras unas gotas de sudor frío recorrían mi frente.

--Ya veo. Querías que supiera que estarías bien…-hizo una breve pausa- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso niña estúpida? ¿No sabes que no le importas nada? Si no me crees piensa lo que te ha hecho.

--Yo…yo… -intenté justificarme.

--Vamos pequeña dime la verdad –dijo con tono suave- ¿Por qué le dejaste una nota a ese idiota?

--Yo…yo t-te estoy…di-diciendo la verdad.

--Claro. Y él sin ningún remordimiento me la dio directamente a mí. Se nota cuanto le importas –dijo de forma sarcástica.

--¡¡¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!! –le grité a la cara- ¡¡¡ÉL JAMÁS HARÍA ESO!!!

Sin previo aviso sentí otra vez la cadena en mi espalda repetidamente hasta que noté algo caliente que discurría por mi cintura. Miré al suelo y vi mi sangre cayendo en pequeñas gotas formando un charco. Estaba sangrando cada vez más y el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. El líder empezaba a enfurecerse y eso era peor para mí. Ya dudaba en salir de allí con vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **el traidor

El líder se había ausentado unos minutos mientras Deidara me limpiaba la espalda de los restos de sangre. En aquel momento tenía la esperanza de que me dejaran ir, pero sabía muy bien que eso sólo era un posibilidad entre un millón y conociendo sus métodos no era la mía.

--No creas que ya hemos acabado contigo. Esto sólo ha sido el principio. Y si no colaboras puede que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol –dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujos Deidara.

--Conozco los métodos que usáis y no creo que vaya a salir de aquí con vida –le repliqué con desgana.

--Bueno esto ya está. - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- líder ya está lista para otra ronda.

"No" pensé para mí. "Estoy destinada a morir en sus manos y ni siquiera podré gritarle traidor a la cara a ese rufián que se suponía que era mi amigo" Mientras me concentraba en mis pensamientos oí de fondo los pasos de mis torturadores.

--Bueno –dijo el líder- Sigamos con la "charla". Veamos… ¿Por qué tu padre quería escapar de nosotros y llevarte con él?

--No lo sé –respondí de forma tranquila aunque sabiendo que el descanso de dolor acaba de finalizar.

--Esta vez no te lo preguntaré dos veces así que contesta –dijo mientras volvía a sentir la cadena en mi espalda.

--No lo sé –repetí.

--Muy bien. Sasori, Zetsu coged también cadenas que la niña no quiere hablar –dijo esperando unos minutos.

--Bien. Ahora que estamos listos continuemos. ¿Por qué Akaru?

--No lo…

--¿Sí? –preguntó con interés.

--Q-quería protegerme…supongo –dije para aclararlo.

--¿Protegerte? ¿De qué?

--No lo sé…Supongo que de…

--De nosotros, ¿verdad? –dijo esto y me miró directamente a los ojos.

--Yo no…

--No te disculpes. Tu padre era así, un traidor como tu amiguito…

En esos momentos podía ver la ira en sus ojos y como esos ojos intentaban atravesarme. Al ver sus ojos, Deidara comenzó a golpear mi espalda y los otros dos lo hacían en los brazos sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Ya casi no podía contener el dolor y eso se reflejaba en mi cara. A la vez volvía a sangrar y esta vez también por mis brazos donde se habían abierto heridas.

--Parad –ordenó de repente- Parece que dentro de poco ya no podrás aguantar más, ¿verdad Akaru?

--Aguan…ta…ré…aun…que…m-me…cueste…la…vi…da... -hice una pausa- ja…más…po…drás…dar…con…mi…pa-pa…dre… -terminé jadeando.

--Ya veo –dijo alzando la mirada- Bueno sé que tarde o temprano me lo dirás todo mientras suplicas por tu vida; y sino lo haces estoy seguro de que tu querido padre vendrá en tu busca.

--Te equivocas -dije reuniendo mis fuerzas de nuevo- él no sabe que estoy aquí y aunque lo supiera no le importaría –hice una leve pausa para coger aire y esbocé una sonrisa- a él también le han traicionado.

--Vaya, resulta que él también lidia con traidores. ¿Y sabes quién es el afortunado traidor? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Sí pero…

--Pero que -se estaba impacientando demasiado así que tenía que hacer mi jugada cuanto antes.

--Sí pero a cambio quiero algo –le propuse.

--No pienso ceder a tus chantajes baratos y menos cuando son sólo una treta para conseguir tu libertad directamente de mis manos -contestó dándole la vuelta a la situación.

Sentí los golpes de nuevo y cada vez más fuertes.

--V-veo…q-que…no…se…t-te…p-p-puede…en-n…ga…ñar –dije conteniendo el aliento para poder hablar.

--Claro que no y por tu osadía vas a sufrir más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Acto seguido los golpes que no había cesado aumentaron su fuerza y ya no podía resistir por más tiempo así que comencé a gritar de dolor:

--¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

--Te dije que no aguantarías mucho y ahora contesta: quién es el traidor y dónde se ha metido esa maldita serpiente que tienes por padre.

--¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡EL TRAIDOR SOY YO!!! ¡¡¡Y NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁ MI PADRE, LO JURO!!! –grité sin poder contenerme más.

--Parad. Ya he oído suficiente. Deidara, prepara un poco de fuego y tú Zetsu, tráeme la katana de su amiguito.

--Hai –dijeron ambos.

No podía imaginarme lo que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de minutos, pero cada vez estaba más aterrorizada. Deidara preparaba el fuego dejando que se consumiera hasta que sólo quedaron ascuas y cuando el líder tuvo el arma en sus manos la metió en el fuego. "Oh no. Eso no por favor" pensé mientras comenzaba a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **vivir tiene un precio muy alto

--Vaya, ¿tienes miedo Akaru? Pareces un ratoncito asustado –dijo mientras se reía de mi –Bien, sujetadla con fuerza para que no pueda girar el cuello. Akaru- dijo dirigiéndose a mí- este es tu gran momento, así que muéstrame de que tamaño son tus pulmones…

El líder se dirigió hacia la katana y la sacó de las ascuas. Acto seguido se acercó a mí y en cuestión de segundos puso la hoja sobre mi cara de izquierda a derecha y en diagonal de arriba abajo.

--¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

La hoja quemaba mi piel como se quema el papel más fino. El dolor me invadía y no podía resistirme ya que me estaban sujetando con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco el calor se fue alejando pero el dolor seguía presente. El líder había retirado la katana de mi cara y lentamente los demás se alejaban de mí.

--¿Te…neis…mie…do…de…mi? -pregunté mientras recuperaba el aliento y las fuerzas.

--No -contestó rotundamente el líder- únicamente te dejamos respirar un poco antes de seguir "charlando".

--Ya…te…he…d-di…cho…t-to…do…lo…q-que…sé -apenas tenía fuerzas y si continuaban me desmayaría de dolor y cansancio.

--Bien sigamos. Muchachos volved a vuestros puestos. Akaru quiero que me seas sincera por una vez, ¿cómo traicionaste a tu padre?

--Bueno –dije como podía- fue hace 5 años en la villa de Konoha…

Flash back

--Muy bien cuando demos la señal Akaru, que está ya en la villa, se encargará de los jounin que vayan a reforzar la muralla y vosotros atacareis sin piedad.

--Hai, Kabuto-sama -respondieron una veintena de hombres.

Mientras, en una de las calles de la villa un muchacho de unos 13 años paseaba con su abuelo…

--Yo te conozco, eres aquella chica -dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Akaru.

--Deberías marcharte de la villa con tu abuelo muy lejos. Hazme caso y dirigios al país del arroz.

--¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó extrañado.

El muchacho no podía comprenderme pero hizo exactamente lo que le dije y yo misma los acompañé hasta la puerta de la villa para desearles buen viaje. "Quizá nunca más vuelva a verle, pero no dudo que mereció la pena salvarle la vida en aquel poblado" pensé mientras me dirigía al estadio donde se estaba realizando la tercera prueba del examen de chunin.

Una vez en sus gradas divisé a varios jounin de la hoja y a algún que otro anbu. Un poco a la derecha de donde me encontraba, estaba el palco de kages donde estaban el hokage y el kazekage. Sin duda estaban muy pendientes del combate. Poco a poco sentí un ardor en mi espalda: era la señal de atacar. Sin previo aviso el kazekage atacó al hokage dejando ver su verdadero rostro: Orochimaru en persona. Ayudado por sus hombres de confianza comenzó a luchar contra el hokage. Esa parte del plan ya estaba en marcha y ahora me tocaba a mí.

Salí corriendo del estadio en dirección a la muralla cuando vi una serpiente gigantesca que atacaba la villa. "Segunda parte en marcha" pensé y me alejé de allí tan rápido como pude. Sin embargo, al ver que una anciana estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un muro cambié la dirección de mi carrera y sostuve el muro concentrando mi chakra en mis manos y brazos mientras ella era sacada de allí por lo que parecía un jounin de la hoja. Cuando al fin pude soltar el muro realicé una serie de sellos y al instante había junto a mí 5 clones míos. Con su ayuda fui recorriendo la villa de un lado a otro para ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba mientras recordaba las palabras de una viejo amigo:" Un día destruirá lo que más quieres, el lugar de donde vienes y serás cómplice de un asesino para toda la vida". Al recordar estas palabras me paré en seco y miré a mi alrededor, todo era caos y destrucción. Enfurecida por lo que veía corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la guarida de mi padre.

Entré aparentemente tranquila y me dirigí a su habitación.

--Hola padre -dije mirando al hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí y al que tenía a su lado.

--Vaya, al fin apareces. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto Akaru? -preguntó con extrema seriedad.

--Se acabó- dije con firmeza- no me esperaba que fueras tan cruel -al decir esto saqué el protector de la villa del sonido que llevaba en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo tiré a la cara.

--¿No irás a dejarme verdad? Vamos Akaru eres mi hija, no me puedes hacer esto -según lo decía iba subiendo el tono de su voz.

--Lo estoy haciendo. No me busques y no le contaré a nadie lo que sé. Puedes confiar en mí -dije esto con una serenidad pasmosa según salía de la habitación.

Me iba alejando más de mi padre, del hombre que un día fue mi maestro y que me enseñó a controlar todo mi poder. Ya estaba en la puerta exterior cuando oí los lamentos de ese hombre llamando a su hija:

--¡¡¡AKARU, AKARU, AKARU!!!¡¡¡VUELVE!!!¡¡¡AKARU!!!

Puede que en ese momento llorara porque al fin de cuentas era mi padre y nunca la había visto así, pero después de unos meses ni siquiera me preocupaba como o dónde estuviera…

Fin del Flash Back

--Vaya, así que le dejaste por tener corazón. Quien me iba a decir que tu compasión te haría traicionar a tu propio padre -dijo entre risas el líder.

--¿Acaso no sabías que soy así? -pregunté extrañada.

--Sabía que habías tenido compasión de un montón de críos en una de tus misiones pero no me esperaba que justamente fueras a tenerla de los aldeanos de Konoha.

--Son vidas igualmente, además yo nací allí -dije con firmeza.

--Según tengo entendido tus padres murieron por culpa del hokage, ¿verdad? -pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

--Lo que le pasara a mis padres es asunto mío y de nadie más -contesté enfurecida.

--Si tu lo dices...Bueno no creo que estés en condiciones de discutir así que continuemos.

Mi vista empezó a oscurecerse y ya apenas sentía los golpes. Cada vez me costaba más entender lo que me preguntaba y eso le hacía enfurecer por lo que la intensidad de los golpes aumentaba. Ya no podía más, mis fuerzas me abandonaban y entonces todo se hizo oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **el despertar

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver el cielo azul sobre mí. No podía creerlo, estaba viva y lejos del Akatsuki. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo di gracias por sentirme así. Me incorporé como pude fijándome en donde estaba. "¿Un camino? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"pensé mientras me sentaba en un lateral del mismo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Aún estaba sorprendida cuando me miré los brazos, por desgracia no había sido un sueño pues tenía cicatrices en ellos. Acto seguido pero con un poco de miedo, puse mi mano derecha sobre mi cara lentamente hasta apoyarla completamente. "Oh no"en mi cara estaba la marca más visible de lo que me habían hecho: una cicatriz de la forma de la hoja de una katana de izquierda a derecha en diagonal descendente. Al notar esto comencé a llorar colocando mi cabeza entre mis piernas a la vez que maldecía a los que me lo habían hecho y a ese rufián que me vendió a ellos.

--¿Estás bien? –dijo un chaval de unos 18 años acercándose a mí.

--Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola –respondí de forma escueta.

--Sólo deja que el menos te lleve a alguna villa o te vas a morir aquí de frío o hambre.

--¿Es que estas sordo? Te he dicho que me dejes en paz -le espeté a la vez que levantaba mi cabeza para ver la cara de quien me hablaba. "No puede ser" pensé al ver su rostro.

El chico se quedó pasmado cuando vio la cicatriz de mi cara pero sin decir nada me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie mientras mirabas las cicatrices de mis brazos.

Durante un par de horas caminamos a través del bosque hasta llegar a una claro del mismo donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña alejada del camino. Parecía un sitio acogedor y lejos de posibles intrusos. El muchacho entró en la cabaña y me invitó a pasar. Era amplia, bien amueblada, con un par de habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y pequeño salón. Sin duda no vivía solo y eso lo confirmé cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, apareció un hombre mayor por la puerta.

--Kimu, ¿quién es y qué hace aquí? –preguntó el anciano.

--Estaba en un lado del camino y no pude dejarla allí sin ayuda. Además necesita atención médica enseguida abuelo. –contestó el muchacho.

--No se preocupen –me atreví a decir- estoy bien y si es una molestia que esté aquí me marcharé enseguida. Dicho esto levanté mi cara hacia ese hombre y al ver mi cicatriz insistió que me quedara allí por lo menos durante la noche.

--Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si quieres…

--Arigato. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme de ropa? –pregunté sabiendo que la mía no sólo tenía polvo.

--En esa habitación de la derecha encontrarás ropa y podrás cambiarte –me dijo aquel chico.

--Arigato.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré lentamente examinándola a mi paso. Había una cama que parecía confortable, una pequeña mesita con una silla y un armario con un espejo en una de las puertas. Sin duda estaba recogida pues nada impedía moverse por ella. Abrí el armario y vi la ropa colgada y bien doblada. Cogí unos pantalones y una camiseta tipo kimono de colores oscuros ambos. Debían ser de su madre porque en esa casa no habitaba ninguna mujer que yo supiera. Según me estaba quitando mi camiseta sucia y ensangrentada se abrió la puerta detrás de mí.

--¿Te apetece una…? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalada?! –preguntó el muchacho que acababa de abrir la puerta.

--No es nada, sólo un par de golpes sin importancia –contesté mientras sentía como se acercaba para comprobarlo.

--Voy a buscar un poco de agua caliente y unas toallas, y te limpiaré todas las heridas que tienes –afirmó sin dejarme tiempo para contestar o poder objetar.

Mientras sus pasos se retiraban sentí como mis fuerzas me volvían a abandonar y antes de poder reaccionar o de simplemente decir algo, me desplomé en mitad de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: **un nuevo comienzo

Me dolía la cabeza cuando por fin desperté. Estaba bocabajo sobre lo que parecía una cama con la espalda al aire, y oía voces a lo lejos; voces que conocía pero que a la vez no conseguía entender.

--No insistas, no puede quedarse aquí.

--Pero abuelo, necesita nuestra ayuda. Mira lo que le han hecho por todo el cuerpo –replicó el muchacho algo molesto por la reacción de su abuelo.

--Lo siento Kimu, pero no puedo permitirlo. Lleva ese sello y no quiero tener problemas por tenerla aquí.

--Esa chica me salvó la vida hace años, nos la salvó en Konoha.

--Entiendo que le estés agradecido pero eso no va a cambiar quien es y tú lo sabes. –argumentó con un tono enfadado.

No paraban de discutir y cada vez alzaban más la voz. Mi cabeza iba explotar cuando oí un portazo y poco después escuché unos pasos viniendo hacia mí.

--¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó al anciano con voz más apacible.

--Llevo despierta unos minutos. Si soy una molestia sólo dígalo y no volverán a verme por aquí. –dije con calma pero queriendo expresar mi preocupación por lo que había escuchado.

--De momento no pienses en ello. Ahora lo importante es curar tus heridas y que te mejores. Menudo susto le diste a mi nieto cuando te desplomaste delante de él.

--Lo siento pero…

--No digas nada. –intervino el anciano- Terminemos de suturar las heridas de tu espalda…Por cierto, ¿cómo te las hiciste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Me asaltaron unos bandidos, opuse resistencia y lo pagué así. –respondí con un tono distendido.

--¿Te opusiste? ¿Acaso eres un ninja o algo así? –preguntó insistentemente.

Yo sabía que es lo que intentaba averiguar así que sólo me quedé callada para que pensara lo que quisiera; de todas formas ya me había juzgado al ver el sello.

Cuando terminó de curarme salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Fue entonces cuando comencé a recordar todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos días. Poco a poco aumentaba en mí la sed de venganza; sin embargo, no podía dejar que me dominara ya que antes tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y sobre todo proteger mi cara de miradas indiscretas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si se descubría la verdadera naturaleza de mis heridas así que para despejarme salí fuera de la casa donde vi al muchacho sentado en el suelo.

--Un ninja jamás muestra sus emociones –le dije.

--¿Acaso eres uno? –preguntó desconcertado.

--Exactamente. Pero tú ya deberías saberlo pues nos conocimos hace años. –respondí con seguridad.

--Sabía que eras tú, incluso con esa cicatriz en tu cara y el paso del tiempo. Tus ojos te delataban. –dijo con gran alegría.

--Kimu, sabes que no puedo quedarme y que tu abuelo tiene razón. Os estoy poniendo en peligro a cada minuto que sigo aquí. –le expliqué.

--No tengo miedo al peligro. Soy valiente y lucharé hasta el final. –dijo con tono obstinado

--No he dicho que no lo seas, pero ahora mismo soy el objetivo de mucha gente. No puedo permitir que después de salvarte la vida dos veces, ahora la tires por la borda. ¿Lo entiendes?

--Lo entiendo pero…

--Ni peros ni nada –le interrumpí- no voy a quedarme más de lo necesario por mis heridas y cuando estén curadas partiré.

Dicho esto volví a entrar en la casa, pero al ver que Kimu no me seguía me volví hacia él.

--Yo no he dicho cuando se me curarán, así que alegra esa cara que me tendrás por aquí una temporada. –dije mientras le sonreía aguantando el dolor que me producía la cicatriz por el movimiento.

--¿De verdad? ¿Estarás por lo menos unas semanas? –preguntó emocionado.

--Por lo menos un par de meses –dije mientras entrábamos en la casa.

Ya dentro el abuelo del muchacho, que había preparado la cena, nos esperaba sentado en la mesa. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda por lo que di las gracias como unas cien o doscientas veces mientras comía. Kimu no paraba de preguntarme cosas sobre la vida de un ninja a lo que yo respondía escuetamente mientras que su abuelo me miraba con un poco de desdén. No le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera allí y mucho menos que le contara cosas sobre mi vida o mi modo de actuar a su nieto.

--Ya es tarde Kimu, deberías irte a dormir. –dijo el abuelo mirando el reloj de la pared y después mirándome a mí.

--Pero abuelo, quiero seguir hablando con Akaru sobre la vida de un ninja. –protestó.

--No me obligues a enfadarme y vete a dormir Kimu. Mañana será un día muy largo y debes descansar.

--Haz caso a tu abuelo, –me atreví a intervenir- descansa o no tendrás fuerzas mañana.

--Está bien. Me iré a la cama. –dijo poco convencido- Buenas noches abuelo, buenas noches Akaru. Que descanséis.

--Buenas noches –dijimos los dos a la vez.

Una vez que Kimu entró en su habitación el anciano se dirigió a mí con una cara algo indescifrable.

--A mi casi nunca me escucha pero a ti te hace caso a la primera. Me recuerdas mucho a su madre; a ella también le hacía caso siempre mientras que a mi me hacía enfadar.

--Vaya. Es una coincidencia nada más. Yo no quiero ser su madre ni mucho menos –me expliqué.

--Hablando de que te hace caso. –dijo cambiando con un tono más serio- No quiero que le metas ideas extrañas en la cabeza y mucho menos que le animes a que sea un ninja, ¿entiendes?

--Tranquilo. No quiero que Kimu lleve la misma vida que he llevado yo. No se la desearía a nadie y mucho menos a él. Pero no pienso dejarle solo de momento. Se arriesgó mucho trayéndome hasta aquí y no pienso dejar que le dañen por mi causa. –sentencié.

--Entiendo que quieras protegerle pero debes marcharte cuanto antes. No soportaría verle sufrir por tu culpa. Por cierto, quería hacerte una pregunta desde que te desmayaste esta mañana.

--Usted dirá. –dije complaciente.

--¿Cómo te hicieron ese sello de tu espalda?

--"Ya me extrañaba que no lo preguntara. " Realmente no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirle es que ya lo tenía cuando era pequeña porque mis padres siempre hablaban de él. –al decir esto mi cara cambió radicalmente y se asentó en ella una expresión de tristeza.

--No quería molestarte, sólo era curiosidad. –dijo tratando de disculparse.

--Mire, le prometí a su nieto que cuando se curaran mis heridas completamente me marcharía; hasta entonces estaré aquí y le enseñaré a defenderse –sentencié con tono firme.

--Está bien. Pero cuando te hayas recuperado te marcharás –dijo también con firmeza.

Dicho esto, el anciano se fue a la habitación de la izquierda mientras yo empezaba a recoger los platos de la cena que aún estaban sobre la mesa. La conversación no sé si habría sido reveladora para aquel viejo hombre pero, para mi fue una señal de que no podría fingir no saber nada más sobre mi sello durante mucho tiempo. "Si se enteraran de lo que el sello conlleva sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y no puedo permitir eso. Es un riesgo que no puedo correr; pero aún así tengo tiempo de protegerles."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: **despierta el instinto asesino

Había pasado un mes desde que Kimu me encontró. Durante todo ese tiempo le enseñé técnicas básicas de taijutsu para que pudiera defenderse en caso de producirse un enfrentamiento. Su abuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al ver los progresos de su nieto no tuvo más remedio que aguantar. Con el paso del tiempo, Kimu se había ido acostumbrando a la cicatriz de mi cara pero todavía le cambiaba el rostro cuando mi pelo se movía y la dejaba totalmente al descubierto. Yo no quería incomodarle así que decidí buscar un remedio para ello.

--Kimu, ¿vas a ir a la villa otra vez?

--Si Akaru. Mi abuelo necesita sus medicinas; ¿querías venir? –preguntó algo desconcertado.

--Bueno…Había pensado en buscar algo para taparme la cara. Sé que te desagrada verme la cicatriz todo el tiempo –dije agachando la cabeza.

--No sabes a donde voy y no sé si te apetecerá aparecer por allí. –dijo bajando el tono de voz.

"En eso tiene razón, no sé donde estoy exactamente" pensé mientras miraba al suelo.

--No pasa nada. Iré y así sabré si quiero aparecer o no. –afirmé.

--De acuerdo. Entonces voy a coger algo de dinero y nos vamos.

Kimu entró en la casa y salió con un monedero en la mano que se guardó en un bolsillo. Acto seguido emprendimos el camino a través del bosque hasta llegar a la ruta principal. Desde ahí andamos unos kilómetros y llegamos a las puertas de una villa.

--Kimu, yo te dije que te fueras el país del arroz; ¿Qué hacemos en…? –pregunté desconcertada

--Bueno verás, mi abuelo no quería irse muy lejos así que nos quedamos en ese claro del bosque donde construimos la casa y siempre que necesitábamos algo veníamos aquí. Sé que querías protegernos pero no conseguí convencer a mi abuelo y ahora aquí estamos tú y yo frente a las puertas de Konoha.

--¿Por eso dijiste que no sabías si me apetecería aparecer por aquí?

--Sí. Bueno tú sabías ciertas cosas que iban a pasar cuando el tercer hokage murió y…

--¿El tercero está muerto? –pregunté sorprendida.

--Sí. Me enteré unos días después de que nos marcháramos. Tuve que venir para recoger unas cosas, descubrí todo en ruinas y al preguntar me dijeron que Orochimaru había atacado la villa y que también había asesinado al tercero –dijo con cara triste.

--Maldita serpiente –dije enfurecida- Kimu, ¿me podrías decir quien es el hokage ahora?

--Es una alumna del tercero: Tsunade-sama.

--Una mujer interesante –dije esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica bajo la capucha de mi túnica.

--¿La conoces? –preguntó mientras nos adentrábamos en la villa.

--De oídas nada más –respondí evadiendo la pregunta.

--Bueno, vamos a buscar esos remedios.

Recorrimos media villa buscando una pequeña herboristería donde podríamos comprar los remedios para el abuelo de Kimu. Durante nuestra búsqueda pasamos por delante de una tienda de armas y al ver una katana como la mía, por no decir que era la mía, me acerqué y la cogí con mi mano derecha.

--Le gustan las armas de calidad por lo que veo –dijo el tendero.

--Sí, pero me temo caballero que lo que tengo en mis manos no es un arma cualquiera. Es un arma robada hace unos meses.–dije

--N-no puede ser. ¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó intrigado a la vez que confuso.

--Porque conozco a su dueño –respondí firmeza mientras le indicaba Kimu que se marchara.

--Me niego a creerlo –replicó el tendero con cara de asombro.

--Como quiera. –dije tranquilamente- Pregúnteme lo que quiera sobre la espada y lo comprobaremos.

--Es-está bien. Veamos, ¿q-qué animal esta dibujado en la empuñadura? –preguntó dudoso.

--Una serpiente. La rodea como si quisiera ahogarla –respondí de forma muy concisa.

--E-es increíble. El que me la vendió no me dijo nada de que fuera robada. Pido mil disculpas a su dueño, ¿se las dará de mi parte? -preguntó asustado.

--Claro que lo haré y no se preocupe que no le diré que la encontré aquí.

Dicho esto y con la espada en mi cintura, salí a la calle donde Kimu me esperaba a dos metros de la entrada de la tienda.

--Vaya, ¿no te ha cobrado? –preguntó extrañado.

--No. Yo tenía razón: era robada.

--¿Y de quién es? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Esta espada es mía. Me la quitaron los bandidos que me atacaron. Y ahora encontremos esa herboristería.

Mientras al final de esa misma calle…

--No puedo creer que ya haya pasado dos años desde que Sasuke volvió y derrotamos a Orochimaru.

--Tienes razón Naruto; pero es una pena que Sai tuviera que morir para ello. Era un buen chico y en el fondo nos caía bien a todos.

--Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Tsunade-sama? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

Flash back

--Es una muy buena noticia que desde hace dos años no se sepa nada del Akatsuki pero me temo que se nos avecina otro problema tan peligroso como Orochimaru o incluso peor.

--¿A que se refiere Hokage-sama? –preguntó una chica de pelo rosa.

--Nuestros informadores nos han dado una mala noticia. Orochimaru no hubiera podido atacar Konoha sin la ayuda de alguien que ya estaba aquí. Esa persona es mucho más poderosa que el mismo Orochimaru y si os cruzáis en su camino posiblemente no sobreviváis.

--Entonces, ¿qué hacemos si nos la encontramos? –preguntó un chico rubio.

--Debéis informar de inmediato e indicar el lugar exacto donde la habéis visto.

--¿Tan peligrosa es? –dijo la chica.

--Sí. No sólo trabajó para Orochimaru, sino que también lo hizo para el Akatsuki. Podes retiraros.

Fin del Flash back

--La verdad es que parecía muy nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Tsunade-sama así. –comentó la chica.

--No me gustaría tener que vernos las caras con esa persona.

--A mí tampoco. Debe ser muy fuerte para ser tan peligrosa.

--Si estuvo tanto con Orochimaru como con el Akatuski sin duda tiene que serlo.

--Bueno no pensemos ahora en eso. No creo que se le ocurra venir a Konoha sabiendo que la están buscando por todo el país del fuego. Te invito a comer Naruto.

--Gracias Sakura.

Kimu y yo seguíamos buscando esa herboristería cuando a lo lejos vi a una chica con el pelo rosa y a un chico rubio que se acercaban hacia nosotros. Sin pensarlo un minuto me giré y entonces como un milagro apareció delante de mí la maldita tienda que buscábamos. Acto seguido entramos en ella y mientras Kimu pedía lo que necesitaba yo miraba de reojo a los dos shinobis que justo en ese momento pasaban por delante de la tienda y que siguieron andando.

--Akaru ya lo tengo todo. ¿Akaru estás bien?

--¿Qué...?, ah sí estoy bien. Vamos tenemos que comprar más cosas.

Salimos de la tienda y buscamos una de uniformes. Kimu no lo entendía pero como siempre no decía nada y me seguía ciegamente. Dimos un par de vueltas a la manzana hasta que por fin hallamos lo que estábamos buscando.

--Voy a entrar un momento. Tú quédate fuera y no hables con nadie. –le indiqué a Kimu muy seria.

--Buenas tardes. Me gustaría ver las máscaras del uniforme de los anbu, si puede ser –le pedí al dependiente.

--Claro; aquí las tiene.

--Ummm. Me llevaré la de cara de gato.

--¿Desea algo más?

--No, muchas gracias. –dije mientras me dirigía hacia el mostrador.

En una fracción de segundo me abalancé sobre el dependiente y acabé con su vida. Salí de la tienda con la máscara puesta pero todavía llevando la capucha por lo que Kimu no me la vio.

--Bueno Kimu, ya está. Si no necesitas nada más volvamos a casa.

--Ya lo tengo todo, así que podemos irnos.

Dicho esto emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa con la misma tranquilidad que a la ida pero sabiendo que jamás volvería a Konoha por propia voluntad y deseando que Kimu nunca supiera quien había vuelto a ser ese día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **las despedidas siempre duelen

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaba atardeciendo ya que habíamos salido después de comer. Aquella misma noche una noticia conmocionó al abuelo de Kimu: un amigo de su hijo se había hallado muerto tras el mostrador de su tienda de uniformes. Al oír esto, Kimu se quedó totalmente callado.

--¿Ocurre algo Kimu? –preguntó su abuelo extrañado.

--Nada, es que esta tarde hemos estado en esa misma tienda.

--¿De verdad? –preguntó el anciano mirándome directamente a la máscara que cubría mi cara- ya entiendo de donde has sacado la máscara Akaru.

--Sí señor. La he comprado allí. –respondí con firmeza- Si hubiera sabido que la tienda era de un amigo de su hijo le hubiera dado recuerdos de su parte.

--No sabía que ibais a comprar una máscara. -replicó el anciano.

--Me veía en la obligación de tapar mi cara. A su nieto no le gusta verme la cicatriz y lo entiendo; a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado estando en su situación.

--Bueno tampoco es para tanto. Me puedo acostumbrar si es incómodo para ti. –dijo Kimu

--Se hace tarde y estoy cansada. Buenas noches a ambos. Que descanséis. -dije notando como el ambiente se iba tensando por momentos.

Dicho esto salí de la casa para tumbarme a ver las estrellas mientras que de fondo oía las voces de Kimu y de su abuelo mientras hablaban.

--He visto como la miras abuelo. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

--Kimu, no creo que deba quedarse más tiempo en esta casa. Ya te ha enseñado muchas cosas y debe rehacer su vida.

--No puede ser. Ella no está curada del todo. Las heridas de su espalda aún sangran un poco y dijiste que podría quedarse hasta que se curaran. –dijo intentando convencer a su abuelo sin lograrlo.

--Sé lo que dije pero las cosas han cambiado. El hombre que han encontrado muerto fue asesinado por un ninja. Según han dicho por uno muy peligroso que estaba relacionado con Orochimaru, el asesino del tercer hokage.

--¿No creerás que ella...? –preguntó el muchacho desconcertado por la actitud de su abuelo.

--Prefiero no arriesgarme a que sea una asesina. Sé que le has cogido cariño pero debe irse cuanto antes por nuestro bien.

--P-pero ella me salvó la vida y...

--Lo sé, pero también sé que mató a mucha más gente tú mismo me lo contaste cuando llegaste a mi casa. Además, ¿cómo sabía que estaríamos a salvo fuera de Konoha? Si te das cuenta ella no es lo que parece ;sabe demasiadas cosas para que sean simples coincidencias. Puede que contigo fuera buena cuando eras un niño pero ya no lo eres; tarde o temprano puede verte como una amenaza y pasarás a ser su enemigo. –afirmó el anciano según se iba acalorando la conversación.

Mientras ellos discutían en la casa, yo miraba al cielo buscando la respuesta a mi futuro. "Debo irme lejos; lejos de Konoha, del Akatsuki y de Kimu. Si me quedo el único que sufrirá será él. Si me voy al menos evitaré que vea como soy en realidad". Mientras pensaba esto, por mi cara discurrían lágrimas por mi propia desdicha y por el dolor que causaba proteger al niño que ya era un hombre. "Como dijo Deidara: un día dejarán de ser niños y querrán venganza. Es curioso, aunque ya no es un niño no le veo como un enemigo pese a ser yo misma quien dijera que cuando crecieran nos ocuparíamos de ellos." No podía parar de llorar y me dolía el pecho. No quería hacerle daño y tomé la decisión fácil para todos.

Ya era tarde cuando decidí hacer mi último movimiento en esa casa. Me vestí rápidamente, me puse la máscara, cogí mi katana y una túnica. Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí a la oscuridad de la noche. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin hacer apenas ruido para no despertar a nadie. Me dirigía a adentrarme en el bosque cuando una dulce voz pronunció mi nombre.

--Akaru, ¿vas a algún sitio? –preguntó Kimu desconcertado.

--Kimu, me voy lejos para que tú estés a salvo de todo.

--No te entiendo. –dijo agarrando mi mano.

--No quieras comprenderlo. –repliqué mientras me soltaba- Es mejor así. Ahora entra en la casa y no mires hacia atrás.

--Ha sido un placer conocerte –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras entraba.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Comencé a llorar a la vez que concentraba mi chakra en mis ojos volviéndolos los de una serpiente. Gracias a ellos podría ver en la oscuridad distinguiendo el calor de todo lo que me rodeaba. Hecho esto me adentré en la oscuridad pero antes miré hacia la casa por última vez. "Sayonara Kimu. Cuídate y cuida de tu abuelo. Llegarás a ser un buen hombre, estoy segura."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: **una verdad a medias: recuerdos de un niño

Al amanecer ya estaba despierta pero sin fuerzas para moverme. Había estado toda la noche caminando por el bosque sin rumbo hasta que, agotada por el esfuerzo y sin haber comido nada en horas, caí rendida a los pies de un árbol. Permanecí recostada un poco más esperando que mi cuerpo recuperara el chakra gastado durante la noche.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estaba totalmente preparada para continuar; pero había un detalle con el que no había contado al marcharme: al haber andado en la oscuridad no sabía hacia donde quedaba Konoha.

Me subí a la copa de un árbol, concentré mi chakra en mis ojos y busqué en el horizonte una gran concentración de calor; cuando la viera sabría en qué dirección debía ir pues estaría contemplando la villa a la que no volvería.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Hokage...

--Hokage-sama, ya sabíamos que había sido un ninja tan poderoso como Orochimaru quien había cometido el asesinato pero no esperábamos que hubiera usado esa técnica, nos parecía imposible –dijo el anbu.

--¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –preguntó Tsunade desconcertada.

--En el cuerpo había un sello que sólo había visto en los antiguos escritos.

--¿Un sello? ¿Cuál?

--Hokage-sama, se trata del sello de Yamata no Orochi.

--¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Tsunade sorprendida- No puede ser, es imposible; a no ser...

--¿Hokage-sama? –preguntó el anbu.

--Traedme a Uchiha Sasuke y al resto del equipo 7.

Acto seguido el anbu desapareció mientras que Tsunade se apoyaba en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba detrás de su mesa. "No puede ser que hayas despertado. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde te ocultas?" pensaba mirando a la villa cuando la puerta se abrió.

--Hokage-sama, ¿se puede pasar? –preguntó un muchacho moreno.

--Adelante Sasuke. Necesito que me cuentes de nuevo lo que sabes de Orochimaru con todos los detalles posibles.

--¿Hay algo que desee saber en particular? –preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

--Sasuke, ¿Orochimaru había hablado alguna de vez de Yamata no Orochi?

--¿Yamata no Orochi? No me suena ese nombre

--Entonces no lo sabía... –dijo en voz baja Tsunade.

--Hokage.-sama, ¿ocurre algo? Parece nerviosa.

--Tranquilo... –dijo mientras llamaban a la puerta- Adelante.

--Hokage-sama, ¿quería vernos? –preguntó un hombre de pelo grisáceo casi blanco.

--Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura; vais a uniros a Sasuke en una misión. Tenéis que encontrar a una persona que debe tener en alguna parte de su cuerpo este sello.

Dicho esto les enseñó una imagen del sello de Yamata no Orochi en un viejo pergamino. Se trataba de un demonio serpiente de 8 cabezas y de 8 colas.

--¿Para qué tenemos que encontrar a esa persona? ¿No hemos tenido suficiente con una serpiente que ahora vamos a buscar otras? –preguntó el rubio enfurecido.

--¿Yamata no Orochi? Interesante...

--Exacto Kakashi. Debemos encontrar a esa persona antes de que sea tarde. Ya ha matado y podría volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento.

--Orochimaru nunca dijo nada en relación a ese sello. –decía Sasuke intranquilo a la vez que le hacía una seña a Kakashi.

Éste abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho y ante ellos apareció un muchacho de unos 18 años, el cuál se incorporó con rapidez tras su caída al abrirse la puerta en la que estaba apoyado. Poco a poco fue pasando entre los shinobis hasta llegar a la mesa de Tsunade y apoyó sus manos en ella.

--Hokage -sama, quiero saberlo todo sobre Yamata no Orochi –dijo el chico muy serio.

--¿Quién eres tú y qué sabes de ese demonio? –preguntó Tsunade

--Me llamo Kimu y tengo que saberlo todo sobre esa serpiente –insistió él.

--Muchacho no podemos decirte nada ; pero si sabes algo deberías hablar. –intervino Kakashi.

--Yo...yo...

--Deja de tartamudear y habla ya. –exigió Naruto.

--Mira Kimu, debemos encontrar a quien tiene ese sello para impedir que haga daño a alguien más. –dijo Sakura intentando convencerle.

--Yo no sé nada. Sólo es curiosidad. –dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

--Tienes ante ti a dos usuarios del sharingan, así que deberías hablar. –dijo Sasuke mientras le miraba fijamente.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto viendo que el muchacho no iba a hablar, Kakashi le agarró por detrás mientras que Sasuke mostró su sharingan. Hizo una serie de sellos y acto seguido se encontraba en un poblado abandonado.

_Todo era destrucción y soledad. Se oían gritos de dolor que desgarraban el silencio que le rodeaba. A lo lejos vio un grupo de niños temblando frente a otro grupo, éste de adultos. "¿Miembros del Akatsuki?" Lentamente se acercó a dicho grupo y entonces vio a su hermano Itachi junto a otro miembro llamado Kisame y a una mujer que no conocía._

_--Acabad con ellos y larguémonos de aquí._

_--¡No Deidara! Sólo son niños. –dijo la mujer que había junto a su hermano._

_--Un día dejaran de ser niños y querrán venganza Akaru._

_--Pues cuando sean adultos ya nos ocuparemos de ellos. –dijo acercándose a uno de los niños._

_La mujer llamada Akaru hizo una serie de sellos y acto seguido una pequeña serpiente apareció delante de ese niño. El pequeño estaba atónito; su cara reflejaba el miedo que había pasado a la vez que comenzaba a reír ante los juegos que hacía la mujer con la serpiente._

_--Akaru vamos. Cuando el líder se entere puede que tu padre lo pague. –dijo Itachi._

_--Él no dejará que el líder le toque y mucho menos a ella. –replicó Kisame._

_Según se alejaban del lugar Akaru miraba hacia atrás como si se despidiera de aquel niño que en le lejanía, se transformaba en el muchacho en cuya mente estaba. _

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo respirando de forma acelerada. Acababa de ver a su hermano junto a una persona que como Orochimaru podía invocar serpientes.

--Oye muchacho, ¿quién demonios era esa mujer? Vamos habla. –exigió mientras se dirigía a Kimu.

--No tenías derecho a hacer algo así. Es mi vida, no la tuya. –replicó Kimu dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡NO PEMITIRÉ QUE NI TÚ NI NADIE SE ACERQUE A ELLA!

Dicho esto, Kimu salió corriendo dejando el edificio atrás y deambulando por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: **el traidor da la cara

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando llegué a un pequeño templo abandonado en lo alto de una colina. Desde allí podía ver todo el bosque y sus alrededores. Con tranquilidad inspeccioné cada una de las salas del edificio hasta encontrarme ante un pequeño altar. En esa habitación había, además del altar, una serie de tapices antiguos colgados en las paredes y mantas en los rincones. Cogí una manta, la coloqué en el frío suelo y con otras dos improvisé una almohada. Busqué algo con lo que hacer un poco de fuego para calentar el ambiente y al no encontrar nada me conformé con tener algo que me abrigara. Recosté mi cansado cuerpo sobre la manta del suelo y cogiendo mi katana entre mis manos, cedí al sueño.

Al abrir los ojos me quedé petrificada. Tenía ante mí a quien menos esperaba: a ese maldito traidor. Me incorporé tan rápido como pude, desenvainé mi katana y puse su hoja en el cuello de mi oponente. "Que raro, no se ha movido para bloquear mi movimiento."

--¿Se puede saber por qué no te has defendido? –pregunté sin mover ni un músculo.

--¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no te veo, Akaru? –respondió con otra pregunta.

--No te creo. Estás mintiendo.

--Akaru, me he pasado los últimos dos años en total oscuridad.

--Si es así, ¿entonces cómo me has encontrado? –pregunté encarándole.

--He pasado todo ese tiempo agudizando el resto de mis sentidos mientras que el líder se volvía loco intentando encontrarte...

--¡¡¡TÚ ME TRAICIONASTE!!! ¡¡¡TÚ ME ENTREGASTE A ELLOS PARA QUE ME TORTURARAN!!! –le grité cuando ya no podía más.

--Akaru, no fui yo. Te lo juro. El líder descubrió tu nota y desde entonces no dejó de vigilarme. Hasta que un día hace más o menos dos años...

Flash Back

--El líder quiere verte.

--Déjame en paz Deidara. Dile al líder que ahora estoy muy cansado, ya le veré luego.

--Deberías ir. Creo que quiere hablar de tu "querida Akaru"...

--¿De Akaru? ¿Y eso a que viene después de tanto tiempo?

--No lo sé pero si quieres saberlo deberías ir.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento me presenté ante el líder.

--¿Quería verme, líder? –pregunté conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

--Quiero que me expliques una cosa...

--Usted dirá –respondí amablemente.

--¿Sabes donde está esa maldita hija de serpiente? –preguntó con tono despectivo según se acercaba a mí.

--No líder; no lo sé –respondí lo más firme que pude.

--¿Pretendes que me lo crea después de que te dejara esta nota? –preguntó según me daba un golpe en la cara y me mostraba la nota.

--¿De dónde...? Kisame...

--No me gusta que me traicionen. Ya tuve demasiado cuando Orochimaru y Akaru lo hicieron; así que... ¡HABLA!

--No sé donde está. –afirmé sabiendo que él no quería escuchar eso.

--Muy bien; si no quieres colaborar...¡¡¡ENCERRADLE EN LA CELDA MÁS PROFUNDA Y TRAEDME SU KATANA!!! ¡¡¡NO VOLVERÁS A VER A TU QUERIDA AKARU PORQUE SI LA ENCUENTRO LA MATARÉ!!!

--¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Fin del Flash Back

--Hace un mes y algo escuché como te torturaban y no pude hacer nada ya que me tenían encadenado. Si no me crees puedes ver las marcas de grilletes en mis muñecas -según decía esto se levantó las mangas de la túnica que llevaba y me mostró las marcas.

--No puedo comprender.

--Lo siento mucho. Por mi descuido te hicieron daño. –dijo mientras una lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas.

--Perdóname tú a mí por haber desconfiado de ti, pero parecía tan real que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase unos dulces labios se cernían sobre mi boca impidiendo que continuara hablando mientras que sus brazos me rodeaban con tal fuerza que parecía tuviera miedo a perderme. Yo como pude intenté separarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, mi corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y sentía como se me salía del pecho.

--Déjame ver tus ojos. Quizá pueda hacer algo con tu ceguera. –dije para poder mantener una cierta distancia.

--Gracias Akaru por no haberme golpeado… -dijo agachando la cabeza.

--Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Por eso te dejé esa nota; no quería preocuparte. –dije mientras observaba detenidamente los ojos negros que tenía delante.

--Estás muy callada, ¿ocurre algo?

--Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, lo siento. La única solución es que te vea un médico ninja experto…

--¿Eso que implica? –preguntó desconcertado

--Tendremos que ir a Konoha…Sólo Tsunade-sama puede ayudarte.

--¿Konoha? ¿Tsunade-sama? Pero yo…

--Tranquilo yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. Ahora descansa. Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

Dicho esto le acompañé hasta donde estaba mi lecho improvisado y le recosté ahí. Me quedé a su lado todo el tiempo hasta que cerró los ojos y se durmió. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas "ir a Konoha implica demasiado riesgo para nuestras vidas; en cuanto pongamos un pie allí se lanzaran sobre nosotros como buitres. Necesito una solución alternativa. Ojalá existiera alguna forma de curarle sin tener que ver al hokage. Aunque tenga que despertar un poco mi poder debo salvarle la vida"

El sol empezaba a despuntar cuando él se despertó.

--Akaru, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó sintiendo la ausencia de chakra hasta que alguien le cogió la mano.

--Estoy aquí y nunca te dejaré…Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** regreso a Konoha y huida

Era temprano cuando Tsunade les mandó llamar a su despacho. No habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que Sasuke se coló en los recuerdos de Kimu y ahora la hokage quería saber que es lo que había visto.

--Bien Sasuke, cuéntanos lo que has visto. –pidió la hokage.

--Bueno parecía una escena de hace ya tiempo ya que él aparecía como un niño de unos 8-9 años. Vi a miembros del Akatsuki y entre ellos había una mujer. Fue extraño porque protegió a los niños frente a sus compañeros.

--¿Algo más? –insistió Kakashi.

--Bueno…invocó una pequeña serpiente…

--Como imaginaba…El muchacho sabe más de lo que aparenta; quizás sepa donde está así que tenéis que seguirle y encontrarla. –sentenció Tsunade.

--Venga Tsunade-baachan, No quiero perseguir más serpientes. Ya tuve suficiente con Orochimaru. –protestó Naruto.

--Naruto, si ves una serpiente que salga de ella te aconsejo que corras porque no será una serpiente cualquiera…

--Tsunade-sama no le asustes. Mira como tiembla de miedo…-dijo Kakashi que se había mantenido alejado de la conversación.

--Es una advertencia no sólo para él sino para todos. Si invoca a una serpiente no luchéis contra ella o muy posiblemente moriréis. Ahora podéis retiraros y tened mucho cuidado.

Dicho esto los cuatro salieron del despacho. No podían creerse lo que había dicho la hokage: que no lucharan. Por primera vez desde que había sido nombrada hokage tenía la sensación de poder perder todo por lo que había luchado. "No puedo permitir que esa serpiente acabe lo que empezó Orochimaru. Si algo ataca Konoha debo luchar contra ello aunque sea Yamata no Orochi"

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí…

--Ya casi hemos llegado al camino principal Itachi.

--¿Ahora que hacemos? –preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

--No te preocupes. Tú sólo quédate aquí y descansa. Volveré en un par de horas. Y recuerda mantente en guarida por si alguien aparece.

--Akaru, ten cuidado.

Dicho esto salí en dirección a Konoha. Iba de árbol en árbol mientras pensaba la manera de colarme en el despacho de la hokage sin morir en el intento y no teniendo que usar el poder que habitaba en mi interior. Al llegar a las puertas me detuve. No veía ningún rastro de peligro, así que me coloqué la túnica con cuidado tapando la máscara de anbu y me adentré en la villa mientras de vez en cuando conectaba con la pequeña serpiente que protegía a Itachi. Deambulé por las calles hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre del hokage. Por un momento quise dar media vuelta y huir pero no podía abandonar a Itachi a su suerte así que reuní todo el valor posible y comencé a subir escaleras.

De repente algo me hizo parar: ya no podía saber que estaba haciendo Itachi. "No puede ser. No pueden haberle cogido" Di media vuelta y lo más rápido que pude me dirigí al punto de encuentro. Cuando llegué él ya no estaba. En su lugar había un kunai y su anillo del Akatsuki. No sabía que le había pasado pero no iba dejar que lo mataran. "No, a él no. Si le pasa algo juro que Konoha lo lamentará." "No he arriesgado mi vida para que él muera ahora a manos de algún miembro del anbu." Concentré el chakra en mis ojos y seguí el rastro de calor que dejó Itachi al moverse. Parecían movimientos voluntarios que seguían un camino determinado. Se dirigía, como era de suponer, a la villa de la hoja así que por segunda vez me adentré en sus tortuosas calles hasta que el rastro me llevó al hospital. "¿Qué hace Itachi en el hospital?" Entré en el edificio siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a una habitación. Deshaciendo mi técnica entré en la estancia. Allí estaba él, tumbado como si nada en la cama mirando por la ventana aunque yo sabía que sólo tenía esa posición por la necesidad de ocultar sus ojos apagados.

--Itachi, ¿qué ha pasado? –me atreví a preguntar.

--No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso para ti. Márchate rápido. Me han preguntado por ti. Al parecer saben que puedes invocar serpientes. –dijo algo preocupado.

--No voy a dejar que te torturen para saber donde estoy. Voy a sacarte de aquí. –dije mientras me acercaba a la cama.

--¡NO! ¡DÉJAME AQUÍ Y MÁRCHATE! –me gritó incorporándose en la cama- No podría soportar que te hicieran más daño del que ya te han hecho.

--Itachi…Al menos dime cómo has llegado aquí. –le pedí.

--Esta bien, pero después desaparecerás hasta que yo te encuentre.

--De acuerdo. –dije mientras asentía la cabeza a la vez que él esbozaba una leve sonrisa ya que aunque moviera mi cabeza Itachi no podía verme.

--Todo empezó cuando te fuiste…

Flash Back

Estaba esperando tu regreso cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí. Me concentré para poder sentir su chakra y resultó ser una de tus serpientes. "Vaya susto me ha dado la condenada jeje" Por desgracia me apoyé en ella y despareció.

--¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –grito un chico detrás de mí.

--¿Sasuke? No. Naruto. Puedo sentir el chakra del kyubi así que déjate de misterios y da la cara.

--¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en la villa sabiendo que tu hermano está deseando matarte? Debo informar a Tsunade-sama sobre tu aparición. Vamos, tienes que acompañarme.

--¿No te has dado cuenta? No puedo verte Naruto. –dije esbozando una sonrisa.

--Está bien. Te llevaré al hospital. Apóyate en mí.

Durante un rato estuvimos andando hasta llegar aquí. Naruto me dejó al cuidado de una enfermera mientras él iba a buscar a Tsunade-sama. Pasados unos minutos los dos estaban delante de mí y ella no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre ti y tu relación con el Akatsuki y con Orochimaru.

--No se nada más Tsunade-sama.

--Itachi debería dejar que tu "querido" hermano te viera, seguro que entonces hablarías.

--Le estoy diciendo la verdad. Estuvo muy poco en el Akatsuki y desapareció. El líder se volvió loco buscándola hasta dar con ella. Es lo único que sé ya que me ha mantenido encerrado en una asquerosa celda durante los últimos dos años.

--Está bien. Ahora mandaré que te hagan un reconocimiento para ver tu estado y empezar con el tratamiento. Mientras vienen, fuera tienes una visita. ¿Le hago pasar?

--Sí. Creo saber quien es.

Acto seguido entró por la puerta el capitán del escuadrón número 3 del anbu. Se dirigió lentamente hacia mí y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

--Itachi, Itachi… ¿Dónde te has metido durante los últimos dos años? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Me tuvieron encerrado en una asquerosa celda cuando descubrieron que les había ocultado información referente a una vieja amiga…

--Bueno, empieza con el informe ya que no puedes escribir puedes decírmelo.

--Después de todo este tiempo y por lo que pude oír durante mi encierro; sólo quedan vivos el líder, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Hidan. Además están deseosos de ponerle las manos encima al asqueroso de Orochimaru.

--¿Orochimaru? Él murió hace dos años. Naruto y compañía lo mataron.

--¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Entonces la ha torturado para nada. Malditos sean… -dije mientras en mi cara aparecía una expresión de odio.

--Tranquilo Itachi. Es una buena noticia que sólo queden esos miembros ya que son pocos si no te contamos a ti. Bueno voy a informar a mis superiores. Tú mejórate. Ya hablaremos.

Dicho esto desapareció.

Fin del Flash Back

--Justo después apareciste tú y ahora debes irte… ¿Akaru?

--¿Mi…Orochimaru…muerto? Es imposible, si estuviera muerto yo lo sabría; lo habría notado. Nosotros…nuestra sangre… ¡¡¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!!! ¡¡¡TÚ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SÓLO QUISISTE COGERLE Y ENTREGARLE!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MÍ SABANDIJA!!! –dije gritándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

--Cálmate. De acuerdo; puede que tuviera que entregar a Orochimaru pero nunca te quise hacer daño a ti, lo juro. Además, entiende que él era un criminal de clase S aunque fuera…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase yo había desaparecido. Recorría los tejados de la villa en dirección al bosque negándome que él estuviera muerto; negando que Itachi me hubiera traicionado queriendo entregar a Orochimaru. "Él no está muerto puedo sentirlo. Maldito Uchiha, ¿por qué me fiaría de él?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** historia de un Uchiha

En el despacho de Tsunade había un revuelto enorme al saber se que Itachi estaba en la villa y encima en el hospital. El más enfadado era su hermano Sasuke que por todos los medios quería ir a verle y arreglar cuentas con él.

--¡Basta! Sé que ha hecho mucho daño pero dejad que este anbu nos cuente que demonios ocurre para que ahora mismo esté en el hospital en lugar de en una celda. –dijo la hokage cansada de tanto alboroto.

--Hace más de 10 años que sabemos de la existencia de la organización llamada Akatsuki. En esa época Itachi Uchiha ya era capitán de uno de los escuadrones más valorados dentro del anbu. Su misión primordial era averiguar cualquier cosa relevante referente al Akatsuki y para ello tenía que infiltrase en la organización. En ese momento el encargado de los nuevos ingresos, por así decirlo, era Orochimaru. Por lo que estuvo bajo su estrecha vigilancia durante semanas hasta que una noche se le planteó a Itachi la prueba definitiva para entrar en la organización: debía renegar de su villa y de su clan. Orochimaru le pidió que para ello matara a todo su clan y abandonara Konoha.

Flash Back

Era noche de luna llena. No podía haber elegido una mejor ocasión para matar a su clan pero algo turbaba a Itachi.

--¿Estás preparado? –preguntó un hombre saliendo de las sombras.

--Hai Orochimaru-sama. –respondió el Uchiha algo dubitativo.

--Pues adelante. Yo te observaré desde aquí por si tienes algún problema. –dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Itachi se adentró en el barrio Uchiha y comenzó a pasearse por sus calles sin rumbo aparente. De repente algo llamó su atención: no había ni un solo ruido: todo estaba en calma, demasiado en calma. Activó su sharingan y vio como una serie de cuerpos yacían por las calles. Rápidamente corrió hacia su casa con la esperanza de que nada hubiera pasado. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y un siseo le atrajo hasta la habitación de sus padres.

--¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó al entrar.

--Veo que al final te ha temblado el pulso…

--Orochimaru, ¿qué demonios…? –preguntó desconcertado según se acercaba a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

--Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora ya puedes ingresar de lleno en el Akatsuki. Nos veremos en una semana en la guarida… -dicho esto despareció.

--Aniki, ¿qué…? –preguntó un niño detrás de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

--Sasuke, debes odiarme con todas tus fuerzas hasta ser tan fuerte que puedas vencerme. Entonces volveré a por ti.

Dicho esto y después de usar el mangekyou sharingan con su hermano, se marchó. Durante las siguientes semanas no tuvimos contacto con él hasta que un día...

--Capitán cuanto tiempo sin venos...

--Itachi, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –pregunté al Uchiha.

--Estoy dentro de la organización. Ya iré informando de sus acciones. Cuidad de mi hermano Sasuke por mí.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, desapareció dejando en su lugar un rollo de pergaminos con información detallada sobre el Akatsuki y sus miembros.

Fin del Flash Back

--Esto es por lo que no permitiré que ninguno de los presentes le toque un solo pelo incluido tú Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi sólo quiso protegerte de los miembros del Akatsuki. No seas tan duro con él.

--¡¿Qué?! Jamás le perdonaré. Moriré odiando a mi hermano. –dijo enfurecido Sasuke.

--Gracias capitán por su tiempo. Si no le importa me gustaría tener en mi poder los informes de Uchiha Itachi. –dijo Tsunade.

--Por supuesto. Haré que uno de mis mejores hombres se los traiga esta misma tarde. –dijo el anbu.

Acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo. Tsunade observaba a todos lo que tenía delante mientras pensaba como hacer que se callaran. Entonces sin tiempo a reaccionar apareció ante ellos un médico que se dirigió hacia Tsunade.

--¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó esta.

--Hemos visto a una persona muy extraña salir de la habitación de Uchiha Itachi, parecía una mujer por lo que lloraba pero no estamos seguros. Le hemos preguntado al paciente pero niega que le haya ido a ver alguien más después del anbu.

--Está bien. Puede volver a su trabajo.

En cuanto Sasuke escuchó esto desapareció para aparecer minutos más tarde ante la habitación de su hermano mayor. Sigilosamente entró en el cuarto cerrando las puerta tras de sí.

--Volvemos a vernos hermano. –dijo con voz segura.

--¿Sasuke? Sí. Ya me extrañaba que no vinieras.

--¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme y hacerme creer que tú acabaste con nuestro clan, con nuestros padres?! –le gritó enfurecido

--Sasuke debía protegerte y no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Ahora necesito tu ayuda.

--¡¿Qué?!

--Por favor hermano, no sé en quien confiar para esto. –le pidió casi suplicando.

--¡¡¡JAMÁS TE AYUDARÉ MALDITO HERMANO!!!

--Sasuke por favor…ella necesita que la proteja de todo el mundo o será peor… -dijo el mayor casi llorando.

--¿Crees que tus lágrimas de cocodrilo me van a hacer cambiar de opinión? Te equivocas. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me da asco y jamás te ayudaré.

Dicho esto el Uchiha menor salió de la habitación mientras que el mayor rompía a llorar pensado en Akaru. "¿Dónde estará ahora mismo? No se tomó muy bien lo de Orochimaru. Puede que haya ido a buscarle. ¿Me seguirá odiando cuando sepa la verdad sobre él? Bueno ahora es mejor que me recupere, ella me necesita lo noté cuando la besé; se sentía a salvo en mis brazos, siempre fue así" Según decía esto se iba quedando dormido con la imagen de Akaru que recordaba de la última vez que la vio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: **Captura

Durante los días siguientes todos en Konoha estuvieron preocupados y sobre todo desconcertados; nadie entendía como era posible que Uchiha Itachi hubiera pasado de ser un criminal de clase S y estar buscado por todos los miembros del anbu a recibir tratamiento médico personalizado de manos de la hokage. Tsunade había pronosticado, dado el tiempo que había estado Itachi en absoluta oscuridad, que su recuperación llevaría por lo menos unos meses de duro trabajo y que tardaría como mínimo un año en volver a usar el sharingan. También había dicho que tras un duro entrenamiento podría volver a ser el de antes con sus capacidades intactas. Esto al Uchiha le desquiciaba, no por no poder usar el sharingan que también le ofuscaba; sino por el hecho de tener que quedarse en Konoha y no poder buscar a Akaru para ayudarla y darla una explicación.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la villa de la hoja el equipo 7 al completo buscaba alguna pista del muchacho interesado en Yamata no Orochi. Por más que lo intentaban no conseguían localizarle y eso a Naruto sobretodo le ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

--No puedo más. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese muchacho? –preguntaba desesperado el rubio.

--Cálmate Naruto. Seguro que cuando Pakkun vuelva sabemos algo de él.-le contestó Sakura cansada de oír como se quejaba. "Yo también estoy desesperada por no encontrar ningún rastro pero si no damos con él podría ser el fin para mucha gente."

-- ¿Ese no es Pakkun? –dijo Sasuke al ver aparecer un pequeño perro vestido de ninja.

-- Sin duda alguna. ¿Le has localizado? –preguntó insistente Naruto.

-- He seguido su rastro hasta una cabaña en el bosque pero allí no había nadie. –respondió el perro ante la insistencia.

-- Vaya mala suerte. Casi lo teníamos. Bueno chicos será mejor volver a la villa; Tsunade-sama quiere que la releve en el cuidado de Itachi y... –dijo Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

-- ¡Basta de hablar de ese desgraciado! –gritó Sasuke interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa. –Desde que Naruto le encontró sólo habláis de él como si no supierais lo que me hizo pasar. –dicho esto hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire y continuó- Volved a la villa, yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

Los dos shinobis se miraron y decidieron comenzar su trayecto dejando atrás al Uchiha. Kakashi que lo había oído todo desde un árbol, descendió y con Pakkun en el hombro derecho se dirigió a Sasuke. El moreno se quedó quieto mirando al suelo.

--Debes entender que ahora se esté más pendiente de Itachi. Acaba de volver, se ha quedado ciego y además casi nadie sabía que en realidad no era un traidor. –intentó explicarle Kakashi.

-- Sensei puede que sea mi hermano pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento respecto a él. ¡Me destrozó la vida cuando sólo tenía 8 años! –dijo el moreno totalmente enfurecido encarándose a su antiguo maestro.

-- Sasuke cálmate. Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes pero eso no justifica que les grites a Naruto y a Sakura. Ellos se preocupan mucho por ti, siempre lo han hecho, y porque tu hermano haya vuelto no lo van a dejar de hacer.

-- Necesito estar solo. –dijo cabizbajo el muchacho.

--Si necesitas algo sólo dímelo y no tardes mucho en volver a la villa. –dicho esto Kakashi despareció junto con Pakkun mientras el Uchiha se sentaba al pie de un árbol.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando un ruido detrás de él le alertó. De entre la maleza salió un muchacho de unos 18 años armado con un kunai dispuesto a atacar. Al percibir esto, el Uchiha se giró y se topó de frente con Kimu. Sasuke agarró su brazo por la muñeca y le obligó a soltar el kunai.

--¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No te basta con habernos ocultado información sino que además quieres acabar con nuestras vidas? Desde luego tienes menos inteligencia que un mosquito. –dijo el Uchiha con su tono sarcástico habitual.

--Os dije que la dejarais en paz pero no hacéis caso. Por eso debo impedir a toda costa que deis con ella. La protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

--Si sigues atacándome seguro que sí; ¿tanto la quieres como para dar tu vida por una asesina? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

--Ella se arriesgó por mí hace años, ya lo has visto. –dijo Kimu agachando la cabeza.

--Es cierto, se enfrentó a miembros de una organización muy poderosa por salvar a unos niños; pero no la esculpa de sus crímenes. Haber pertenecido a esa organización y haber colaborado con criminales de clase S es lo peor que podía haber hecho.

Dicho esto, se incorporó sin dejar de vigilar al muchacho. No quería ni debía dejar que se volviera a escapar delante de sus narices. Una vez recolocada su ropa le tendió una mano a Kimu, el cual aceptó encantado la ayuda para levantarse. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar tenía sus muñecas aprisionadas con una cuerda que Sasuke había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos (Sasuke ha cambiado su vestimenta de ninja del sonido por el típico traje de jounin).

--¡Suéltame! –gritaba Kimu con una mirada de odio dirigida a su captor.

--No lo voy a hacer por mucho que grites o me mires así. –respondió el Uchiha con tranquilidad. –Además tengo que llevarte a Konoha y si te suelto dudo que llegues ni siquiera al camino principal; así que comienza a andar despacito. –continuó con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Al decir esto Kimu empezó a caminar de forma relajada buscando a la vez la manera de salir de esa situación. "Si regreso a la villa me torturarán para saber dónde está o por lo menos para averiguar a dónde a podido ir." pensaba el muchacho mientras el Uchiha le conducía al exterior del bosque.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: **los recuerdos no ayudan

Durante los siguientes minutos, Kimu y Sasuke no intercambiaron ni una palabra. Kimu estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la manera de escapar del Uchiha y éste a su vez estaba vigilando continuamente a su prisionero. Según se acercaban a la villa, el joven Kimu perdía la esperanza de huir; sólo le quedaba rezar pidiendo que no descubrieran en él nada que pudiera dañar a Akaru. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que ella estuviera bien lejos de allí y a salvo de todos.

--Muy bien muchacho. Ahora vamos a ver a la Hokage y por tu bien espero que cooperes. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en pasearme por tu cabecita durante horas, así que compórtate o eso será lo que haga.- dijo Sasuke muy serio.

--Tranquilo. No perderé la compostura ante ella. –replicó Kimu de modo conformista.

Caminaron por la calles de la villa hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade la cual les esperaba en la puerta.

--Sasuke, puedes dejarlo bajo mi tutela. Ahora vete a descansar mientras yo hablo con él

--Hai Tsunade-sama. –respondió el Uchiha dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

Kimu y Tsunade entraron en el despacho de ésta cerrándose la puerta tras ellos. Allí se encontraba un jounin de pelo plateado mirando por la ventana que se dio la vuelta al oír la puerta.

--Volvemos a vernos Kimu. Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien vaya a hacerlo. Cuando quieras empiezo Tsunade.

--De acuerdo Kakashi. ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó para no molestar.

--No hace falta; necesitaré a un médico cuando acabe tanto para él como para mí. –sentenció Kakashi a la vez que se sentaba enfrente del muchacho en el suelo. -Ahora relájate y respira hondo.

Dicho esto, se levantó la bandana dejando al descubierto su sharingan y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kimu. Éste comenzó a sentirse algo mareado hasta que se desplomó por completo mientras que el jounin cerraba también los ojos y se tumbaba al lado.

_Todo era oscuridad, frío, tristeza. Al final de un camino vio una pequeña cabaña rodeada de árboles y un verde prado. El aire comenzó a calentarse y la cabaña se transformó en un montó de madera quemada. De los restos de madera salió un hombre con un niño en brazos y se dirigió hacia el bosque; pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar había unos 4 miembros del Akatsuki. El hombre se arrodilló con el niño en brazos y empezó a gritar pidiendo clemencia para el crío. De la nada apareció una mujer que tomó en brazos al pequeño de unos 8 años y acto seguido desapareció de la misma manera. Bajo uno de los sombreros un miembro de aquella organización se reía a carcajada limpia. El hombre en el suelo no sabía como reaccionar. Una vez más imploró clemencia por su vida pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el corte de una katana por su cuello._

_--Odio a los lloricas. –decía una mujer mientras se quitaba el sombrero y dejaba a la vista unos hermosos ojos marrones y un largo pelo del mismo color recogido en una coleta._

_--Mira que eres impulsiva a veces Akaru. –contestó el hombre que estaba a su derecha._

_--Quizá tengas razón Itachi. –sentenció mientras seguía a las otras dos personas que les acompañaban._

_Después de esto, todo fue oscuridad. De improviso comenzó a oír gritos que desgarraban el silencio. Kakashi dio unos pocos pasos hasta que pudo ver un grupo de niños temblando frente a los miembros del Akatsuki._

_--Acabad con ellos y larguémonos de aquí._

_--¡No Deidara! Sólo son niños. –dijo la mujer de antes._

_--Un día dejaran de ser niños y querrán venganza Akaru._

_--Pues cuando sean adultos ya nos ocuparemos de ellos. –dijo acercándose a uno de los niños._

_Akaru hizo una serie de sellos y acto seguido una pequeña serpiente apareció delante de ese niño. El pequeño estaba atónito; su cara reflejaba el miedo que había pasado a la vez que comenzaba a reír ante los juegos que hacía la mujer con la serpiente._

_--Akaru vamos. Cuando el líder se entere puede que tu padre lo pague. –dijo Itachi._

_--Él no dejará que el líder le toque y mucho menos a ella. –replicó Kisame._

_Dicho esto la imagen se volvió borrosa mientras se alejaban los asesinos del Akatsuki. Un suave olor a tarta le indicó que había entrado en otro recuerdo aunque éste parecía mucho más alegre._

_--Kimu ten cuidado. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no levantes piedras del suelo con la mano sin saber que hay debajo? –dijo una mujer con el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos del mismo color a un niño que se encontraba cerca de ella._

_--Sí mamá. –contestó un niño de unos 6 años._

"_Este recuerdo es anterior al otro. Bueno veamos que ocurrió." Pensó Kakashi según se acercaba a las dos personas que hablaban amigablemente._

_--¡Ay! ¡Mamá! –gritó el pequeño entre llantos._

_--Ven aquí cariño. –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara._

_--Lo siento. –dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos._

_--Tranquilo. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó con curiosidad la mujer._

_--Bueno…yo...sólo quería saber que había debajo. –dijo al final el pequeño ya sin lágrimas en los ojos._

_--¿Y qué es lo que había?_

_--Esto…una serpiente. Lo siento mucho mamá._

_--Tranquilízate. Vuelvo en seguida –dicho esto entró en una cabaña y poco después salió con un botecito en la mano._

_--Mamá…_

_--¿Sí cariño?_

_--¿Me voy a morir? –preguntó el niño desconcertado._

_--No, claro que no. Las serpientes que hay por aquí no son mortales pero debes tener cuidado. Ahora tomate esta postilla y vete dentro a ordenar tu cuarto que está hecho un desastre._

_--Sí mamá. Te quiero mucho. -dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza._

_El niño entró en la cabaña pero la mujer permaneció fuera un poco más._

_La imagen volvía a ser borrosa y de nuevo se hizo la oscuridad._

"_Bueno. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrar mucho…" pensaba el jounin mientras la imagen volvía a ser clara. Kakashi apareció en un pequeño salón donde dos personas discutían acaloradamente. _

_--No insistas, no puede quedarse aquí. –dijo el anciano._

_--Pero abuelo, necesita nuestra ayuda. Mira lo que le han hecho por todo el cuerpo. –replicó el muchacho algo molesto por la reacción del anciano._

_--Lo siento Kimu, pero no puedo permitirlo. Lleva ese sello y no quiero tener problemas por tenerla aquí._

_--Esa chica me salvó la vida hace años, nos la salvó en Konoha._

_--Entiendo que le estés agradecido pero eso no va a cambiar quien es y tú lo sabes. –argumentó con un tono enfadado._

_El muchacho salió de la habitación dando un portazo mientras que el anciano se dirigía a la habitación de su derecha. Kakashi no dudó en seguir al chico._

_Ya en el exterior de la cabaña, el muchacho estaba sentado en la hierba cuando alguien apareció justo detrás de Kakashi._

_--Un ninja jamás muestra sus emociones. –dijo la voz que pertenecía una mujer._

_--¿Acaso eres uno? –preguntó desconcertado el muchacho._

_--Exactamente. Pero tú ya deberías saberlo pues nos conocimos hace años. –respondió con seguridad ella._

_--Sabía que eras tú, incluso con esa cicatriz en tu cara y el paso del tiempo. Tus ojos te delataban. –dijo con gran alegría._

_Al decir esto, Kakashi se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con una mujer cuya cara estaba borrosa. Al parecer el muchacho luchaba contra el jounin para que no pudiera identificarla. Aún así el recuerdo siguió su curso normal._

_--Kimu, sabes que no puedo quedarme y que tu abuelo tiene razón. Os estoy poniendo en peligro a cada minuto que sigo aquí. –intentó explicar la mujer._

_--No tengo miedo al peligro. Soy valiente y lucharé hasta el final. –dijo con tono obstinado el muchacho._

_--No he dicho que no lo seas, pero ahora mismo soy el objetivo de mucha gente. No puedo permitir que después de salvarte la vida dos veces, ahora la tires por la borda. ¿Lo entiendes? _

_--Lo entiendo pero…_

_--Ni peros ni nada –le interrumpió- no voy a quedarme más de lo necesario por mis heridas y cuando estén curadas partiré. _

_Dicho esto la mujer volvió a entrar en la casa, pero al ver que Kimu no le seguía se volvió hacia él._

_--Yo no he dicho cuando se me curarán, así que alegra esa cara que me tendrás por aquí una temporada. –dijo la mujer._

_--¿De verdad? ¿Estarás por lo menos unas semanas? –preguntó emocionado._

_--Por lo menos un par de meses. –dijo mientras entrábamos en la casa._

_Se pudo contemplar como ambas personas se adentraban en la oscuridad dejando atrás al jounin. Kakashi no podía creer que aquella persona fuera la misma que le había salvado la vida al chico y la misma que posiblemente había matado a su padre. No podía ser que ella fuera buena y mala a la vez. Una de las dos caras era hipocresía. Mientras pensaba esto, otra imagen apareció ante él._

_Se encontraba en mitad de un gran desierto. Todo era polvo y viento. A lo lejos distinguió una figura que le era familiar: el chico. Lentamente se fue acercando sin darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo que parecía._

_--¿Se divierte hurgando en mis recuerdos? –preguntó el muchacho._

_--¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –dijo el jounin sorprendido._

_--Sí. Ahora no está en ningún recuerdo y no le pienso dejar que la vea más. –sentenció mientras se colocaba enfrente de Kakashi._

_--Ella mató a tu padre. –dijo el jounin para intentar convencerle de que no pasaba nada._

_--Lo sé y no me importa. Es lo mismo que le dije a mi abuelo: "Ella me salvó la vida" –sentenció el muchacho que ahora ya no parecía tan inocente como antes. _

_Sus ropas habían cambiado. De llevar unos pantalones claros ahora eran oscuros y en su brazo derecho se podía ver el sello de Yamata no Orochi._

_--Kimu debes dejarme encontrarla. Sólo quiero ayudarla._

_--No.-sentenció Kimu- Nadie salvo yo podrá encontrarla. No tenéis derecho a buscarla. Ya le hicisteis mucho daño y jamás volverá a vosotros. –según decía esto la oscuridad se iba apoderando de todo y entonces Kakashi se encontró tumbado en el suelo del despacho de la Godaime._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: **el aprendiz hace memoria

Kakashi se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y maldijo unas cuantas veces a la vez que su vista comenzaba a definir la figura que tenía delante.

--Tsunade-sama...

--Tranquilo Kakashi. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó ella.

--Me siento un poco mareado pero estoy bien. ¿El muchacho ya se ha despertado?

--Tuve que sedarle para que no escapara…

--¿Sedarle?- preguntó el jounin desconcertado.

--Sí. Al parecer no tenía ningún síntoma de cansancio, típico de esta técnica. Incluso intentó agredirme para huir.

--No puede ser… ¿Entrenamiento ninja?

--Supongo que la mujer que buscamos le entrenó para evitar este tipo de situaciones. – respondió Tsunade algo intranquila.

--¿Qué hacemos entonces Tsunade?

--Ordenaré que comparezca ante el consejo y supongo que le declararán culpable de traición.

--Él realmente quiere protegerla dando su vida si es preciso. ¿Me pregunto que vería en ella para hacer algo semejante cuando ella acabó con su padre?

--Nunca lo sabremos, pero tendrá tiempo para meditar si alguna vez quiere darnos esa respuesta.

Tsunade ayudó a Kakashi a levantarse a la vez que Kimu comenzaba a despertarse. En previsión de lo que pudiera ocurrir, el jounin le ató las manos mientras la hokage llamaba a un par de miembros del anbu para que lo escoltaran hasta su celda donde esperaría hasta el día de su juicio ante el consejo. Kimu estaba cabizbajo con un gran dolor en el pecho pero con la esperanza de haber protegido a Akaru de aquel intruso en su mente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un par de anbus se encontraban en el despacho de Tsunade dispuestos a llevarse a Kimu. El muchacho intentó por todos los medios escapar de ellos pero fue inútil; eran más rápidos y mejores ninjas que él. Kimu comenzó a sentir miedo en su interior. Todo lo que estaba pasando significaba el fin para él; nunca podría encontrar a Akaru ni ayudarla en su particular lucha, esa que había presenciado en mitad de la noche cuando al no poder dormir salía fuera de la cabaña.

Flash Back

Como muchas otras noches, no podía dormir así que salí fuera de la cabaña para tomar un poco el aire y relajarme. En mitad de la noche vi una figura que blandía una katana contra el aire. Sin duda era muy rápida pero yo no llegaba a comprender que estaba pasando. Según me acercaba a la figura, ésta se hacía más nítida: era Akaru. En mitad de la oscuridad y sin su máscara (ya que aun no la tenia), ella estaba luchando contra alguien o algo que yo no alcanzaba a ver. De repente Akaru soltó un leve grito que me alarmó y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que mis dormidas piernas me permitían pero al llegar a ella la sangre desapareció y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Sus ojos me mostraban la lucha que había tenido y la cual, al parecer por las lagrimas que recorrían su cara, había perdido. Sin mirarme más de medio minuto recogió su túnica y se encaminó a la cabaña. Yo no sabía que pensar cuando sus palabras me sacaron de dudas.

--No te preocupes por mí Kimu. Lo hago todas las noches para mantenerme en forma. Será mejor que entres y descanses. Mañana será un nuevo día.

--Claro –dije con una risita falsa en la cara.

--Si no confías en mí, no podré protegerte. –dijo muy seria.

--Confió en ti pero…pero no se que pensar. Yo no veía a nadie salvo a ti y…

Ni siquiera puede seguir pensando la respuesta pues una mano me tapaba la boca a la vez que el filo de una katana se alzaba frente a mí. Akaru era distinta a unos momentos antes. Su cara estaba tensa y sus ojos no eran los marrones de siempre.

--No digas nada y sal corriendo hacia la cabaña. –me dijo sin titubeos.

--¿Qué pasa? Contesta por favor. –supliqué.

--¡No hagas preguntas y corre! – me gritó a la vez que me empujaba en dirección a la cabaña.

En mitad de mi recorrido me di media vuelta y puede ver como la lucha se reiniciaba. Akaru blandía su katana con firmeza contra un enemigo que yo no veía pero que ella distinguía a la perfección. La rapidez de su lucha se incrementaba hasta que de improviso Akaru soltó la katana y se llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo. Entonces pude ver con la mayor de las claridades una gran serpiente salir de ese mismo punto luchando contra la mano de ella. El miedo me invadía, no podía moverme y mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer.

--Nunca te dejaré salir aunque esta lucha no pare hasta el fin de los días. Jamás lo conseguirás.

Desde aquel día sólo pude pensar que aquella serpiente salida de su cuerpo era la causa de tanto sufrimiento y la única responsable de su miedo a crear vínculos con alguien. Me propuse desde entonces no tenerla miedo y aceptar que su lucha era mucho mayor de lo que me imaginaba. Si ella tenía miedo a crear un vinculo conmigo, yo sería quien lo creara con ella.

Fin del Flash Back

Recordando este episodio que por suerte aquel jounin no había visto fue llevado a su celda donde le esperaban días de incertidumbre y donde se decidiría el futuro de ese vinculo que Kimu había creado conmigo sin darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Lo que empezó como una sincera amistad se había ido transformando con el paso del tiempo en un sentimiento que podía hacerle perder el miedo ante su inminente castigo. Se había enfrentado a varios jounins, a la hokage y a una serie de anbus, sin conseguir nada, sólo por salvar a aquella persona que había salvado su vida años atrás aunque a su vez estuviera salvando a la asesina de su padre: a mí, Akaru.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: **explicación y condena

La hokage y Kakashi estaban en la habitación del hospital en la cual se encontraba Itachi. Éste no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y sudaba en gran cantidad. Por su mente pasaban cada uno de lo momentos vividos en aquella oscura celda y lo impotente que se había sentido cuando torturaron a quien más quería. Los dos visitantes le miraban serios y sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

--Voy a despertarle. Kakashi es mejor que esperes fuera.

--Tsunade necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

--No. Tiene que estar tranquilo para poder recuperarse. Perder los nervios ante ti o ante cualquiera no sería bueno para su salud. Por favor Kakashi, ya hablarás con él en otro momento.

--De acuerdo. Esperaré pero no por mucho tiempo; tiempo es algo que no tenemos. –dijo el jounin mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El Uchiha no paraba de sudar y de retorcerse cuando de improviso Tsunade le despertó.

--¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó malhumorado.

--Tranquilo Itachi. Soy Tsunade-sama y tengo que hablar contigo.

--Perdone mi comportamiento; digamos que tengo un mal despertar. –replicó el moreno llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

--Bien. Te voy a explicar detalladamente el procedimiento a seguir a partir de ahora y hasta que te recuperes.

Lo primero de todo es que puedas volver a ver para lo cual se te administrarán una serie de medicamentos y de tratamientos un poco agresivos. Para ello debemos vendarte los ojos para evitar cualquier tipo de contaminación. ¿Lo entiendes?

--Sí; continúe hokage-sama. –respondió Itachi cortésmente.

--Después, una vez recuperada tu vista, pasaremos a entrenamiento ninja con simples ejercicios diseñados especialmente para un Uchiha y su sharingan. Estos ejercicios serán supervisados por un usuario del sharingan. Esta persona te irá ayudando hasta que consigas de nuevo el dominio básico de éste.

Una vez llegados a este punto, sólo tu continuo trabajo podrá devolverte lo que has perdido en cuanto a capacidades extra de tu sharingan.

--Hokage-sama, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaré en llegar hasta ese punto? –preguntó el chico intrigado.

--Bueno…para recuperar la vista necesitarás por lo menos un año dependiendo de cómo evoluciones será más o menos tiempo. Después, en los ejercicios de recuperación del sharingan, según me han comentado utilizarás otro año más; y después de todo esto depende de ti el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte por completo. Yo como hokage te ayudaré en ese punto mandándote misiones de rango bajo para que cojas la practica perdida.

--Arigato, hokage-sama.

--¿No quieres saber nada más? –preguntó con cara indescriptible.

--No muchas gracias. Los detalles los iré conociendo poco a poco.

--Itachi, ¿no quieres saber quien te ayudará con tu sharingan? –pregunto desconcertada.

--Hokage-sama, la verdad es que sólo conozco a dos personas que puedan hacerlo y ninguna de las dos quiere verme; así que me da igual. La verdad es que dudo que Sasuke quisiera ayudarme así supongo que será Hatake Kakashi; ¿me equivoco?

--Itachi aunque te equivocaras no te lo diré por una sencilla razón: tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ambos y sé que saber quien de los dos va a ser alteraría tu trabajo en la primera fase.

--Tsunade-sama, arigato. –dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

--Ahora descansa. Mañana comenzará tu tratamiento.

Dicho esto, Tsunade salió de la habitación del muchacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kakashi la miraba desde el final del pasillo con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Ella se la devolvió a la vez que se encaminaba en dirección contraria hacia su despacho.

En la puerta de su despacho se encontraban dos miembros del consejo que la esperaban impacientemente. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta estar dentro de la estancia.

--Tsunade, ¿por qué nos envías a ese muchacho para que lo juzguemos? –preguntó la mujer.

--Debe ser juzgado por ocultar información relevante en una misión de rango A. –Contestó la hokage.

--¿Ocultar información y no se le va a acusar de traición? –repuso el otro miembro del consejo.

--No es lo que ella quiere. Quiere proteger la vida del muchacho y sabe que si se le acusa de traición, el chico morirá. –explicó la mujer.

--Yo como hokage no le acusó de traición porque no lo creo necesario. Y si habéis venido para hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya podéis salir de mi despacho. –dijo Tsunade algo enfadada.

--Tranquila Tsunade, se le juzgará por ocultar información. De hecho queremos que estés presente.

--Estaré allí en un par de horas.

Dicho esto, los dos miembros del consejo salieron del despacho sin decir ni una palabra. Tanto Tsunade como ellos conocían el desenlace del juicio, y la hokage quería proteger la vida del chico pues llegado el momento seria muy útil.

Dos horas más tarde...

Las puertas de una amplia sala se abrieron dejando paso a un muchacho de pelo castaño cuyas manos estaban atadas acompañado de dos miembros del anbu. Éstos le situaron en el centro de la sala sentado en una silla mientras unas 30 personas fijaban sus miradas en él. Los 15 miembros del consejo se pusieron en pie cuando Tsunade como hokage, entraba en la estancia mientras que las otras 15 personas que estaban allí hablaban levemente. Entre el 'público' estaban varios jounin de la villa y una serie de anbus como protección por si el prisionero intentaba escapar.

--Kimu Konoima, se te acusa de ocultar información de alto interés referente a una misión de rango A. –sentenció uno de los miembros del consejo. -¿Cómo se declara?

--Culpable. –respondió con decisión mientras en la sala se producía un poco de alboroto.

--Silencio en la sala por favor. –pidió otro miembro del consejo.

--El acusado a respondido culpable, ¿está seguro de su respuesta? –preguntó otro hombre.

--Sí. Soy consciente de lo que he hecho y estoy orgulloso de ello. –sentenció Kimu mirando fijamente a la hokage mientras esta ponía cara de asombro y el alboroto comenzaba de nuevo.

--Kimu Konoima, el consejo te declara culpable debido a tu confesión y te condena a un mínimo de 10 años en la cárcel. Pueden llevarse al preso a su celda.

Los mismos miembros del anbu que lo habían llevado hasta la sala le escoltaban ahora hacia la salida para llevarlo sin más tardar a su nuevo hogar durante los próximos años. En la puerta de la sala se encontraban Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, que al ver pasar al muchacho se le quedaron mirando. Éste se dirigió a ellos siempre seguido por los miembros del anbu.

--Jamás la encontrareis y si tenéis la suerte de hacerlo no sobreviviréis para contarlo. Os lo garantizo.

Dicho esto y sin darles tiempo a responder, Kimu se encaminó hacia el exterior del edificio del consejo desde donde seria llevado a la prisión. Ninguno de los presentes dijo una sola palabra después de ese comentario. Tsunade que lo había oído todo desde el interior de la sala, se dirigió hacia la salida seguida por tres jóvenes impacientes y un poco intrigados ante el comentario de Kimu. Nadie se esperaba que tuviera tanto valor como para haberse comportado durante el juicio con tanta serenidad aceptando su castigo.

--Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke; buscad a Kakashi y venid a mis despacho cuando estéis los cuatro. Debo deciros un par de cosas muy importantes. –dijo Tsunade antes de desaparecer de su vista.

--¿Qué creéis que nos va a decir?- preguntó el rubio.

--Quien sabe. –contestó el moreno.

--Conozco a Tsunade desde hace cinco años y es la primera vez que se anda con rodeos a la hora de contar algo. Debe ser muy importante como para no darnos una leve pista. –sentenció la chica.

--Vamos a buscar a Kakashi y de paso le contamos lo del juicio. Seguro que quiere saber cuantos años le han caído al chico ese. –dijo el Uchiha con desprecio.

Horas más tarde los cuatro jounin estaban frente a Tsunade en su despacho. Llevaban allí unos minutos pero la hokage no había parado de buscar unos papeles y no les había dirigido la palabra. Cuando parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba miró a los que tenia delante y suspiró.

--Bueno. He estado meditando en lo que vamos a hacer referente a la asesina misteriosa de la que conocemos su nombre y apariencia de hace unos años gracias a Kakashi y Sasuke. –dijo Tsunade.

--Nos costó lo suyo pero conseguimos algunos datos. –dijo Kakashi mirando al Uchiha.

--Naruto y Sasuke se encargarán de buscar pistas sobre ella en este país y en los países vecinos. Podéis prepararos para partir mañana mismo.

Dicho esto, ambos jounins abandonaron la estancia mientras bromeaban entre ellos. Tsunade dirigió una de sus miradas letales a éstos y los dos muchachos salieron corriendo. Kakashi la miró extrañado a la vez que ella se acercaba a su antigua alumna.

--Sakura, quiero que revises el primer informe de Itachi sobre el Akatsuki en busca de pistas sobre Akaru. –según decía esto, le ponía en sus manos una gran cantidad de hojas.

--Tsunade-sama, esto es mucho para leer; ¿no me puede ayudar alguien? –preguntó la pelirrosa poniendo cara de niña buena.

--Lo siento Sakura pero este asunto no puede estar en boca de todos y los únicos que saben lo de esa chica llamada Akaru sois vosotros.

--Entiendo Tsunade-sama. Me esforzaré al máximo. –dijo la joven según se dirigía a la puerta.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, sólo quedaba Kakashi por recibir ordenes. El jounin se hacia una ligera idea de la tarea que se le encomendaría.

--Kakashi, tu tarea es muy sencilla. Necesito que una vez terminado su tratamiento, seas el supervisor de Itachi en su entrenamiento para recuperar el dominio del sharingan.

--Tsunade como te dije ayer, no puedes esperar que recupere su dominio del sharingan de la noche a la mañana; tardará un año por lo menos.

--Lo sé pero necesito que esté preparado cuanto antes. Si Akaru aparece por algún sitio, él es uno de los pocos que puede pararla pues ha sido testigo de sus capacidades como ninja. –explicó Tsunade.

--De momento ayudaré a Sakura y cuando Itachi esté preparado, estaré allí para supervisarle.

--Arigato Kakashi.

El jounin desapareció en una nube de polvo mientras la hokage no dejaba de recordar todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces. Toda la villa podría ser destruida si no encontraban a Akaru pero gracias a Sasuke y a Kakashi ahora estaban un poco más cerca de encontrarla. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y de momento sólo se podía esperar a que llegaran nuevas noticias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: **Tres años después**…**

Mañana tranquila en la villa de la hoja. Por una calle concurrida, dos jounin andaban sin destino aparente hasta que de improviso un joven apareció delante de ellos en medio de una nube de polvo. Ambos jounins se quedaron extasiados al verlo; ninguno de ellos contaba con su aparición ni mucho menos de esa manera.

--Os llevo buscando un buen rato. Tsunade quiere vernos a los tres en su despacho inmediatamente. –dijo el recién llegado.

--¿No sabes qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó la única chica entre los presentes.

--Lo siento Sakura. Tsunade no me ha dado detalles pero me dijo que era extremadamente urgente que fuéramos. –respondió el joven.

--Está bien. Vámonos entonces. –sentenció el rubio.

De un gran salto los tres jounin se colocaron en los tejados de las casas y saltando de uno en otro llegaron hasta la torre del hokage. Una vez en la puerta del despacho de la hokage, se colocaron un poco las ropas y entraron tras llamar a la puerta. Dentro les esperaba Tsunade junto con un joven no mucho mayor que los tres jounin que acaban de entrar en la estancia. El muchacho vestía una capa negra que tapaba casi todo su atuendo dejando sólo al descubierto su cuello y cabeza. En la frente llevaba la bandana de la villa intacta y de su cuello colgaba una pequeña y fina correa de cuero de la que pendía una mini placa con un sello grabado: el sello del clan Uchiha.

--Os estábamos esperando. –dijo la hokage.

--Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hace él aquí? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

--Será el líder de vuestra próxima misión. Los tres iréis con él al pequeño país del arroz y confirmareis la información que se nos ha dado en referencia al paradero de Akaru. No quiero que corráis riesgos innecesarios, así que no quiero que nadie se haga el héroe. –según decía esto sus ojos se posaban en Naruto.

--Bueno. Quedamos dentro de una hora en la puerta de la villa. –sentenció el Uchiha mayor antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

--Vamos chicos. Debemos prepararnos. –dijo Sakura.

Los tres jounin salieron del despacho no sin que Sasuke mirara a la hokage con su cara habitual de odio reprimido. Ya en el exterior de la torre, la chica tomó la palabra.

--Sasuke deberías intentar llevarte bien con tu hermano. Al fin y al cabo él te salvó del Akatsuki. –dijo Sakura intentando calmar los ánimos del moreno.

--Sakura tiene razón; Itachi hizo lo mejor para ti y para la villa, deberías estarle agradecido. Por intentar protegerte ha sufrido mucho dentro del Akatsuki. –dijo el rubio poniendo su mano derecho en el hombro izquierdo del moreno.

--Dejad de defenderle. Me arruinó la vida cuando sólo tenia 8 años. Además seguro que está ocultando información referente a esa chica, Akaru.

--Dale un voto de confianza, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano. –intentó calmarle Sakura.

--Será mejor que nos preparemos. Nos vemos en un rato. –dijo Sasuke separándose de ellos.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron, se despidieron amablemente y cada uno tomó rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Itachi ya había llegado al barrio Uchiha y se había adentrado en sus tortuosas calles en dirección a su antigua casa donde ahora residía. Para él vivir allí se había convertido en peor castigo que la propia cárcel. Cada noche rememoraba cómo había mentido y torturado a su hermano pequeño para salvarle al vida, y el daño que le había hecho a su propio corazón.

--¿Por qué tuviste que volver después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó una voz detrás de él.

--Sasuke, ahora no es el momento de discutir sobre el pasado. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. –respondió el mayor dando unos pasos.

--Hace tres años que volviste sin dar explicaciones y quiero saber por qué. –insistió el menor.

--Te repito que tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos. Deje de comportarte como un crío y vete a preparar tu mochila para la misión.

Dicho esto, Itachi desapareció dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca. Sasuke sabía que ocultaba algo pero por respeto a aquellos que habían vuelto a confiar en su hermano prefirió averiguarlo por sí mismo antes que acusarle sin pruebas.

Sakura estaba apoyada en la puerta principal de la villa cuando a lo lejos alguien la saludaba de forma apasionada. La chica se movió y avanzó unos pasos para recibir a esa persona.

--Naruto siempre igual. –dijo la chica al recién llegado.

--No te pongas así Sakura. Que después de tres años volvemos a realizar una misión junto con Sasuke como en los viejos tiempos.

--Ya estáis aquí. –dijo un moreno detrás de ellos.

--¿Sabes si tu hermano tardará mucho? –preguntó la chica.

--Sasuke es especialista en hacer esperar cuando se le antoja. Y hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlo y además agotar mi paciencia. –dijo Itachi mientras se apoyaba en la puerta justo donde antes estaba Sakura.

--Ya estoy aquí. –dijo un chico que llegaba a medio correr sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha mayor.

--Ya era hora Sasuke. –le reprochó Itachi con mirada desafiante.

--Tranquilito hermanito. -dijo con cierto rin tintín –Que por esperar unos minutos no te vas a morir.

--Bueno, ya podemos comenzar nuestra misión. Pero antes un par de recomendaciones para los tres: primero y más importante, se hace lo que yo diga y no quiero tonterías de ningún tipo; y segundo y no por ello menos importante, si llegamos a tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento Naruto y Sasuke atacarán por un lado mientras que Sakura y yo por otro. ¿Entendido? Pues vámonos.

Itachi comenzó a andar seguido por los tres jounins. Naruto y Sakura se preparaban mentalmente para el duelo entre los hermanos Uchiha ya que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de abandonar su rivalidad. Durante los últimos tres años, Naruto había escuchado una y mil veces al menor de los Uchiha despotricar por su hermano y tenía muy claro que esa misión sería la gota que colmara el vaso.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: **reencuentro amargo y petición extraña

Habían pasado tres años desde que abandoné a Itachi en el hospital de Konoha y durante todo ese tiempo estuve buscado por doquier pistas sobre el paradero del que un día fue mi sensei: Orochimaru. Estuve vagando por distintos países y en la mayoría de sus villas me dijeron que buscaba a un criminal muerto a manos de shinobis de Konoha hacia varios años.

Hace un par de semanas llegaron a mis oídos rumores sobre un extraño que acompañado por un joven de pelo grisáceo había pasado por el país del arroz no hacía mucho. Ansiaba tanto encontrar a mi antiguo maestro que sin dudarlo ni un minuto cambie mi rumbo hacia la capital del pequeño país. Atravesé una parte de los amplios desiertos del país de viento y tras 8 días de viaje, pude divisar uno de los múltiples bosques que rodeaban el país del arroz. Desde la copa de uno de los numerosos árboles contemplé la entrada principal a la capital de dicho país.

Cuando llegué a la villa ya estaba oscuro por lo que no tuve más remedio que buscar una posada donde pasar la noche. Anduve durante unos minutos por la calle principal hasta toparme con un edificio de varias alturas en cuyo cartel se leía: Pensión, pasen y disfruten de la estancia. La temperatura comenzaba a descender y ante mí no tenía otra opción, así que me adentré en el edificio sin quitarme la capucha de la túnica marrón que llevaba.

Según avanzaba hacia la recepción para pedir una habitación y de paso conseguir algo de información notaba como los pocos clientes que estaban en aquella pequeña sala me observaban detenidamente. Cuando al fin alcancé mi objetivo, me bajé la capucha dejando al descubierto la máscara de anbu lo que hizo que todas aquellas personas que desconfiaron en mí dieran media vuelta a sus cabezas y continuaron con sus anteriores conversaciones.

--Buenas noches. Desearía habitación para una noche. –pedí sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

--Deme un minuto que voy a comprobar si tenemos alguna disponible. –respondió el empleado cortésmente.

El joven se dio la vuelta para mirar el registro y al cabo de un par de minutos se dirigió a mí.

--Tenemos una habitación disponible en la segunda planta que es muy acogedora. ¿La abonará ahora o cuando se vaya?

--Dime el precio y te pago ahora mismo. –dije sacando una pequeña bolsita donde llevaba el dinero.

--Son 150 yenes.

Saqué la cantidad exacta de dinero y se la entregué en la mano mientras él me daba mi correspondiente llave. Según abandonaba la sala de la recepción, comencé a escuchar cuchicheos en relación a la aparición de un anbu en esa villa. Yo sabía que esa reacción se daría pero teniendo en cuenta la lealtad y el respeto que tenían los ciudadanos del país del arroz a la villa de Konoha; no tendría ningún problema para buscar información sobre Orochimaru. De frente tenía una serie de escaleras que correspondían a los distintos pisos del local con sus respectivas indicaciones. Comencé a subir la que me llevaba al segundo piso mientras guardaba la pequeña bolsa en la que llevaba el dinero.

Al llegar al pasillo de la segunda planta sentí una presencia conocida; no era de quien buscaba pero tampoco representaba una amenaza para mí. A unos 50 metros en una de las habitaciones estaba él; el único capaz de encontrarme y el único capaz de derrotarme con una sola palabra: Uchiha Itachi.

Sin perder ni un minuto activé mis ojos para comprobar que no había nadie más en el piso y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba segura de que él habría sentido mi presencia pero aún así me arriesgué a encontrármelo de frente en vez de huir ya que la última vez que le vi me prometió buscarme. Además si salía huyendo perdería la posibilidad de encontrar a esa serpiente.

--Cuanto tiempo Akaru. –dijo una voz detrás de mí cuando cerré la puerta a la vez que desactivaba mis ojos.

--Quizá más del que pensaba Itachi. –dije dándome la vuelta y dejando que viera mi máscara de anbu.

--Buen disfraz sin duda. Ahora puedes quitártela y contarme lo que has averiguado sobre Orochimaru.

--Lo siento, pero no voy a compartir mi información contigo. -decía mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él.

--Akaru, sabes que jamás te haría daño pero ahora debo encontrarle para luego poder ayudarte a ti. –dijo a la vez que el sharingan brillaba en sus ojos.

--Ni lo intentes Itachi. Sabes que no funcionará conmigo. –dije mientras yo preparaba mis ojos para enfrentarme a su sharingan.

--Tengo muy claro que contigo no funcionará pero debo estar preparado para todo.

--Deja que yo encuentre a Orochimaru y tu prepara a Naruto para que su control del kyubi sea total o estaremos en un gran lío.

--Akaru, ¿por qué me pides eso? ¿Acaso está...? –preguntó Itachi algo nervioso.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y viendo cómo había bajado la guardia, le propiné un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago y salí por una de las ventanas no sin antes mirar atrás. "Adiós Itachi. Cuando nos volvamos a ver será el final de todo"


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:** el hermano cede por todos

Los tres jóvenes se habían quedado en un pequeño comedor en la pensión donde se alojaban a la espera de que Itachi bajara de su habitación y les informara de todos los pormenores de la misión que iban a realizar para contrastar la información. Sakura y Naruto hablaban tranquilamente mientras que Sasuke no paraba de dar golpecitos en la mesa. Llevaban más de 20 minutos esperando a que Itachi bajara de la habitación y el moreno comenzaba a impacientarse.

--Ya estoy cansado de esperar a ese idiota. –dijo Sasuke algo enfurecido.

--Tranquilízate dobe. –dijo Naruto mientras el moreno le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

--Chicos parad. –intervino Sakura. -Quizá deberíamos subir para ver que ocurre.

--Ni muerto subo para saber como está esa sabandija.

--¡Basta ya! ¡Por mucho que le odies es tu hermano y tu superior en esta misión, así que ahora mismo vamos a ver que le está retrasando! –gritó Sakura enfurecida por la actitud del Uchiha.

Naruto no dudó ni un minuto en moverse y, seguido por el moreno, se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras Sakura les vigilaba para que no se escaparan. Al llegar al pasillo de la segunda planta no vieron a nadie. Sasuke, muy a su pesar, se concentró en encontrar a su hermano y cuando al fin pudo sentir su chakra, dirigió a sus compañeros hasta una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Naruto encendió la luz y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio el cuerpo de Itachi tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Con ayuda de Sasuke le dio la vuelta mientras que Sakura se encargaba de devolverle la consciencia. Cuando Itachi abrió los ojos, éstos se pusieron a buscar desesperadamente a una persona por toda la estancia. Al notar el nerviosismo de su hermano, Sasuke le propinó un puñetazo con el que consiguió que su hermano le prestara atención.

--¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?! –preguntó el Uchiha mayor a gritos.

--Deja de comportarte como un crío y cuéntanos que ha pasado. –le respondió su hermano.

--Debemos volver a Konoha de inmediato. -dijo Itachi tras ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia el pasillo.

--¿Qué ocurre para tener que volver? Ni siquiera hemos contrastado la información. –dijo Sakura algo sorprendida

--Ya está todo contrastado. En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha yo hablaré con la hokage y ninguno de los presentes mencionará nada de lo que acaba de ver. –dijo pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos parándose en su hermano menor.

Tras decir esto salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la suya para recoger sus cosas. Los tres jounins se miraron extrañados por la reacción de Itachi mientras que éste ya había desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto cerrándola tras de sí y apoyándose en ésta.

"Akaru, ¿qué ocultas tras esa máscara? Ojalá no sea tarde para salvarte." Pensaba el joven mirando el interior de la estancia sin luz y con el sharingan reluciendo en sus ojos.

A unos kilómetros de allí y tras hacer una parada de varios minutos, me adentré en los bosques que horas antes había atravesado. Mis pasos esta vez me llevaban al lugar más recóndito del país del viento, más allá de la villa de la arena donde el desierto deja paso a una gran cadena rocosa de piedra caliza y arcillosa. Allí, entre sus laderas, un pequeño pueblo de mineros sobrevivía a duras penas con los escasos beneficios que su oficio les proporcionaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: **dudas ante la única opción

Ya había amanecido cuando los cuatro jounin de la hoja atravesaron la puerta principal de la capital del país del arroz. Durante la noche habían ocurrido ciertos sucesos que por orden de Itachi no le serían mencionados a nadie. Apenas llevaban unos minutos andando cuando Sasuke se paró de repente y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

--¿Qué miras? Sigue andando o no llegaremos nunca. –dijo Itachi continuando con el viaje.

--¡Se acabó Itachi! –gritó Sasuke poniéndose delante de él otra vez mientras su hermano le miraba con cara extrañado.

--Sasuke déjate de tonterías y muévete. –respondió el Uchiha mayor lo más sereno que pudo.

--Tu hermano tiene razón. Debemos irnos. –intervino Sakura un poco cansada de las pataletas del moreno con su hermano mayor.

--¡Quiero saber todo lo que él sabe sobre esa tal Akaru!¡Sé que ocultas algo Itachi! –gritó perdiendo los estribos.

--¡Basta ya! –le gritó su hermano a la vez que le daba un buen golpe para que se callara.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron de piedra mientras que Sasuke paró de hablar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha. Itachi iba detrás de ellos maldiciendo la curiosidad de su hermano pequeño a la vez que deseaba que toda esa locura acabara para poder ir junto a Akaru.

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje ninguno de los presentes mencionó en incidente entre los dos hermanos Uchiha y al llegar a la puerta el mayor de ellos despareció en una nube de humo mientras que el menor se encaminaba hacia su casa con una bonita mano marcada en al cara que cada vez se veía menos. Naruto y Sakura intentaron por todos los medios hacerle olvidar a Sasuke el mal trago del viaje pero éste se negaba en rotundo a hablar de ello o a unirse a ellos comiendo algo agradable (Ramen en el caso de Naruto).

Mientras tanto en el despacho la hokage...

--Hokage-sama, ¿se puede? –preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

--Claro Itachi. Te estaba esperando. –respondió Tsunade.

--Hokage-sama, tengo algo que pedirle y deseo con lo más profundo de mi corazón que acepte.

--Tu dirás. –contestó a la vez que dejaba cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla sobre la mesa.

--Deben entrenar a Naruto para que pueda controlar el poder del kyubi totalmente y debe dejar que me ausente un par de meses de la villa. –pidió el Uchiha.

--¡Qué Naruto, ¿qué?! ¡¿Sabes lo que has pedido?!- grito Tsunade sorprendida y algo furiosa.

---Hokage-sama, si no fuera urgente no lo pediría. Por favor acepte ambas peticiones. –pidió Itachi casi suplicando.

--Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar. –dijo ella ago más calmada.

--Pero hokage-sama, la supervivencia de la villa depende de ello.

--Itachi, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa y que debería saber? –preguntó Tsunade intrigada.

--Hokage-sama...

--¿Sí?

--Amo a esa mujer, a Akaru y debe hacer lo que le he pedido por el bien de la villa. –dijo Itachi en un arranque de valentía y con lágrimas en los ojos.

--Itachi, voy a preguntarte algo muy sencillo y sólo quiero un sí o un no. Después tomaré una decisión.

Tsunade se colocó delante del joven y le miró fijamente a los ojos a la vez que le cogía de la manos.

--Itachi...¿darías tu vida por ella y ella la suya por ti? –le preguntó mientras observaba su reacción.

--Hokage-sama, desde que la conocí y hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado o mentido. Sí hokage-sama, ambos arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas por el otro. –dijo el joven mientras unas lágrimas discurrían por su cara que no pasaron inadvertidas por Tsunade.

--Haré lo que me has pedido. Si en dos meses no has vuelto a la villa y te has presentado ante mí, serás de nuevo un exiliado y denominado prófugo de la justicia. –sentenció ella mientras le dejaba marchar.

--Arigato hokage-sama. Aquí estaré en el tiempo establecido.

Dicho esto, Itachi abandonó el despacho mientras se secaba las finas gotas de agua que recorrían sus mejillas. Al bajar por las escaleras se cruzó con Kakashi, al cual le dirigió una mirada que el copy ninja interpretó como un hasta pronto con un gracias por todo. Tsunade sabía a lo que se exponía accediendo a las peticiones del Uchiha pero no había visto maldad en sus ojos y la seguridad de la villa era lo primero.

--Tsunade, ¿qué ha pasado con Itachi? –preguntó Kakashi.

--Tranquilo. Ahora centrémonos en Naruto.

--¿Naruto? –preguntó el jounin extrañado.

--Quiero que tú le entrenes en el control del kyubi y su inmenso poder. Para ello dispones de un par de meses y de todos los medios que necesites tanto humanos como materiales.

--Tsunade... –intentó replicar el jounin.

--Lo sé pero debemos prepararnos. Algo muy grande se avecina y no dejaré que esta villa desaparezca.

--Hai, hokage-sama.

--Confío en ti Kakashi. No me falles.

El jounin desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que a unas calles de allí Itachi decía adiós a todo lo que durante los últimos tres años había sido de nuevo su hogar. Ahora le esperaba algo complicado y a la vez arriesgado; debía encontrar a Akaru y no ser descubierto por Orochimaru o sus secuaces. "Sayonara Konoha. Cuando vuelva espero traer noticias para tu salvación."


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: **la guarida de la serpiente

Llevaba horas caminando por el desierto hasta que encontré el estrecho sendero que me conducía a una pequeña aldea que buscaba en la ladera de una de las montañas. Cuando entré en la aldea la calle era un camino de tierra y los edificios no sobrepasaban las dos plantas. La poca gente que había en la calle no se mostraba muy amigable hacia los extraños. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una plaza en cuyo centro había una pequeña fuente. Miré a mi alrededor durante unos minutos hasta vislumbrar una tasca que parecía acogedora a la que entré sin dudarlo.

La estancia era rectangular con dos carteles en el techo que indicaban las dos zonas que había en el edificio: bar y tienda de ultramarinos. Al mirar hacia el mostrador de la tienda el escaso interés que tenía al entrar allí aumentó considerablemente haciendo que me acercara.

--También quiero 2 kg de arroz fino y 300 gr de bambú en polvo. –pedía un hombre al dependiente.

--¿De repente le gusta el arroz a tu amo? –pregunté con un tono sarcástico.

--A-Akaru-sama... –dijo tartamudeando el hombre cuya cara de sorpresa aumentó al ver mi máscara de anbu.

---Kabuto no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Eso quiere decir que él también está aquí.

--Akaru-sama ahora no puedo entretenerme; debo llevar todo esto a mi señor. –intentó excusarse a la vez que señalaba a un par de paquetes que tenía a su lado.

--Tranquilo que no voy a entregarte a los ninjas de la hoja. Además debo hablar con él; así que te ayudaré a llevar tu compras. –dije con serenidad.

Cogí los paquetes del mostrador y tras ver como Kabuto terminaba de pagar, le seguí hasta el exterior del local. Una vez fuera, el hombre me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y así comenzamos a andar hacia el nuevo escondite de Orochimaru.

Durante el trayecto me limité a observar los movimientos de Kabuto y a memorizar el camino para posteriores visitas ya que él no decía nada y mi mente tenía tiempo para todo ello. Al llegar a una gran puerta, ésta se abrió a nuestro paso.

--Parece que esperaba tu regreso. –dije entre unas débiles risitas.

--Siempre es así. Además hoy tenemos una invitada de excepción: tú.

--No creerás que me voy a tragar eso, ¿verdad?

--Akaru-sama, él se pondrá muy contento al volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

--Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora entremos que estará esperando.

Dicho esto, los dos nos entramos en una largo corredor con velas colgadas en las paredes mientras que la puerta por la que habíamos entrado se cerraba. Al final del corredor había una bifurcación en la que Kabuto tomó el camino de la derecha mientras que yo, confiando en mi instinto, tomé el de la izquierda.

Al cabo de unos minutos dejé de escuchar los pasos de Kabuto lo que no me sorprendió y comencé mi recorrido por el largo pasillo que había escogido. Caminé tranquilamente durante un rato pensando en todo lo que había dejado atrás y en lo que iba hacer a partir del momento en que volviera a verle. De repente un débil siseo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sin duda se trataba de una serpiente , pero para mi sorpresa su tamaño era minúsculo. Lentamente me acerqué a ella a la vez que ésta sacaba su lengua. No tenía la más mínimo intención de hacerla daño pero ella no opinaba igual y al ver mi mano acercarse me mordió inyectando en mi piel su veneno. De forma instintiva desenvainé mi katana y la corté en pedazos. "¿Veneno? No puede ser... " Pensaba mientras caminaba cada vez más despacio. No era posible que me hubiera afectado el veneno, mi cuerpo era inmune a todos ellos. Mis pies se hacían más pesados y me era muy costoso moverlos. De improviso caí de rodillas al suelo apoyando mis manos delante de mí. "Me siento cansada... Es casi imposible moverme... Debo llegar hasta él... Mis ojos... La luz se desvanece..." Pensaba hasta que mis ojos se cerraron completamente y me desplomé en el suelo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: **un Uchiha siguiendo la pista

Cuando salió de la villa, Itachi se adentró en el bosque para llegar en el menor tiempo posible a último lugar en el que la vio. A cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más hasta el punto de tener que tranquilizarse mentalmente o sino explotaría.

Al llegar a la capital del país del arroz no tuvo más remedio que preguntar a los responsables de los bares , restaurantes y hostales por Orochimaru. En la mayoría le echaron con sólo oír ese nombre salir de sus labios hasta que en un pequeño barecillo el camarero le dio algunos datos.

--Sí estuvo aquí. Cuando la vi entrar me sorprendió ver a un anbu por la villa. –dijo el muchacho.

--¿Qué le contaste sobre Orochimaru? –preguntó Itachi algo intrigado.

--Le dije que unos días antes habían estado un par de extranjeros hablando de ir hacia las montañas de piedra caliza y arcillosa donde podrían establecerse en un pequeño pueblo de la zona. No creí que se tratara de ese asesino cuando les oí hablar.

--¿El anbu dijo algo de seguirles? –preguntó Itachi con decisión.

--Simplemente desapareció cuando le conté lo que había oído. –explicó el camarero.

--Arigato.

Itachi salió del local teniendo un nuevo objetivo en su búsqueda y conociendo el camino a seguir a partir de ahora. Estaba atardeciendo así que antes de que fuera totalmente de noche se encaminó hacia la frontera con el país del viento a donde llegaría horas más tarde ya casi de noche. Se escondió entre los árboles y montó una pequeña tienda de campaña que sería su refugio para pasar la noche.

Durante los siguientes días su rumbo no varió y se mantuvo el ritmo de su viaje a pesar de enfrentarse a varias tormentas de arena y tener que resguardarse en alguna ocasión. Pasados 5 días, vislumbró a lo lejos el pequeño pueblo minero. Sus calles desiertas mostraban la amplia necesidad de sus ciudadanos y la gente desde los edificios escrutaba al extraño viajero. De un callejón salió un joven armado con un pico que se puso delante de Itachi.

--Dame todo lo que tienes y te dejaremos marchar. –exigió el muchacho.

**--**No. –contestó Itachi muy serio y con la cabeza agachada.

El portador del pico no dudó y atacó a Itachi, el cual lo esquivó sin esfuerzo quedando el joven tirado en el suelo. Al levantar la cabeza y mirar al Uchiha, vio el sharingan refulgir en los ojos que le estaban mirando. El muchacho se levantó como pudo, recogió su pico y se postró de rodillas ante Itachi.

--Levántate. –dijo el Uchiha al joven.

--Discúlpeme. No sabía quien érais. –respondió con timidez.

--Necesito que me digas si has visto a un anbu por aquí. –preguntó Itachi.

--Hace una semana que uno estuvo aquí pero se fue poco después de llegar. –intervino otro muchacho que había oído la pregunta.

--¿Por donde se fue? –preguntó aún más intrigado mientras ayudaba a levantarse al joven que estaba de rodillas delante de él.

--Siguió a un hombre de pelo gris por el camino que lleva a las montañas, pero es peligroso pues dicen que en el interior de una cueva vive un demonio que nunca duerme. –explicó el primer joven.

--Arigato gozaimasu. –dijo Itachi inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El Uchiha observó el camino que tenía delante y mirando a su alrededor, avanzó con paso firme por aquel sendero. Las horas pasaban y el sendero no acababa. Al final, agotado por el viaje y desconcertado por los sucesos del día; se rindió al sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo más extraño aún que lo ocurrido el día anterior: de la rama de un árbol había colgada una bandana de la aldea del sonido. Esto no hubiera sido extraño a no ser que Itachi estaba al borde de un sendero que no acababa. Cansado de esta situación, activó el sharingan y entonces donde estaba la continuación del camino había ahora una gran roca que lo dividía en dos y cuya dirección era indicada por la bandana.

El Uchiha no lo dudó ni un segundo, se levantó y tomó la dirección que la bandana mostraba. Andó durante unos 20 minutos antes de toparse con un final para ese camino. A unos 500 metros tras una curva, había un gran puerta totalmente oxidada y corroída por el tiempo. Ésta se abrió lentamente y del interior salió un hombre de pelo grisáceo con gafas. Estuvo un par de minutos fuera y luego volvió a entrar cerrándose la puerta detrás de él. "Al fin te he encontrado maldita serpiente. Akaru estará contigo sin duda así que volveré con refuerzos." Pensaba Itachi según ponía rumbo a Konoha para informar de lo que había descubierto y así poder salvar a la mujer que amaba.

Tardó más de una semana en llegar a la villa de la hoja ya que durante su camino de regreso fue obteniendo información muy interesante sobre los últimos movimientos de los ninjas del sonido. Nada más poner un pie en Konoha, se dirigió a ver a la hokage.

Durante las últimas semanas, la villa había sufrido ciertos cambios debido a las informaciones de los espías: algo muy gordo se estaba preparando y todos los shinobis de la zona estaban alerta.

En la torre del hokage, Tsunade releía el último informe sobre los progresos de Naruto cuando golpearon la puerta suavemente y un joven shinobi algo cansado apareció tras ella.

--Tsunade-sama, como le dije aquí estoy. –dijo el joven.

--Me alegro que hayas vuelto Itachi. Has tardado menos de lo esperado, ¿no? –preguntó ella algo intrigada.

--No necesité tanto tiempo como pensaba y además obtuve cierta información que es interesante para nosotros. –explicó el Uchiha.

--Tú dirás. –dijo Tsunade mirando al joven expectante.

--Descubrí el escondite de Orochimaru y muy posiblemente Akaru esté con él. Además, los ninjas del sonido están registrando la frontera del país del viento situando campamentos en los pequeños países colindantes al nuestro. –explicó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

--Perfecto Itachi. Ahora vete a descansar que a partir de mañana volverás a los entrenamientos junto al resto de ninjas de esta villa que no están de misión. –ordenó Tsunade.

Al oír esto, el joven salió por la puerta del despacho en dirección al barrio Uchiha mientras pensaba en los próximos acontecimientos. "Si estaba allí, sólo hay dos opciones: o ha acabado con él y ahora ella controla a los del sonido y tenemos un problema; o se ha unido a él y tenemos un problema mayor. En cualquier caso, Konoha se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla."


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: **parte de la verdad el descubierto

"Voces a lo lejos... Palabras sueltas..." Al abrir los ojos todo me daba vueltas, las imágenes estaban desenfocadas y entonces una cara sobre la mía. Me incorporé según mi vista se aclara y el mundo paraba de dar vueltas.

--Al fin despiertas. –dijo el dueño de la cara de antes.

--Kabuto... ¿Qué demonios...? –dije llevándome la mano derecha a mi cara.

--Mi amo estará encantado de veros de nuevo. –dijo entre risitas señalándome una puerta de madera maciza delante de mí.

Terminé de ponerme de pie y me dirigí hacia esa puerta a la vez que notaba como mis armas habían desaparecido y mi máscara también. Cuando llegué a la puerta, ésta se abrió mostrando una pequeña sala iluminada con velas y una butaca al fondo donde un hombre me esperaba.

--Bienvenida de nuevo Akaru. –dijo el hombre entre siseos.

--Orochimaru. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. –repuse en tono sarcástico.

--Tú sin embargo, sigues igual de hermosa pese a esa cicatriz. –dijo mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a mí rozando mi mejilla izquierda con su mano.

Podía sentir su pulso acelerarse al estar tan cerca de mí que me daba vértigo mirarle a los ojos. Di varios pasos hacia atrás según se acercaba. Kabuto apareció de improviso y me agarró de la cintura. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cuerpo luchaba por escapar de los brazos de Kabuto.

--Muéstrame el sello Akaru. –dijo Orochimaru.

--No. –contesté los más tranquila que pude a su petición.

--Akaru, sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que verlo de nuevo. –expuso él.

--Yo no he venido hasta aquí por el sello. He venido para que me ayudes a vengarme de Konoha. –dije mientras forcejeaba.

Al oír esto, Kabuto me soltó a la vez que Orochimaru reía compulsivamente. Yo sabía que eso le calmaría de su afán de dominar a Yamata no Orochi y le desviaría de su objetivo primordial. Ahora solo podía esperar su cooperación y que mi plan no se viniese abajo.

--¿Vengarte de Konoha, eh? –hizo una pausa –Interesante. Kabuto, prepara algo de comer mientras "mi pequeña " y yo discutimos los posibles planes de actuación.

--Eso Kabuto. –dije en tono mandón. –El "veneno" me ha dado hambre.

Kabuto desapareció por una puerta lateral mientras que Orochimaru y yo nos sentábamos junto a una pequeña mesa con un mapa encima. Él comenzó a explicarme donde se encontraban los diferentes grupos de reconocimiento que tenía y yo a su vez rectificaba aquellas posiciones que no me parecían idóneas para llevar a cabo el ataque a la villa de la hoja.

Tras esperar unos minutos, la comida llegó. Pude ver como Orochimaru engullía con rapidez mientras que yo comía con calma mirando el mapa de reojo. Los puntos clave de la frontera con el país del fuego estaban cubiertos y en el país del viento también había grupos para proteger la retaguardia.

--¿Ocurre algo? – me preguntó Orochimaru.

--No. Estaba comprobando que todo estuviera cubierto. Si cometemos un solo error, la villa de la hoja podrá con nosotros. –expuse mientras terminaba de comer.

--Entiendo. Ya es hora de vengar a tus padres, ¿no crees? – dijo mirándome fijamente.

--Sí. Bueno me voy a descansar que todavía siento los efectos.

Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta de Orochimaru, salí por la puerta lateral que conducía a otro corredor con varias estancias a los lados. Entré en una de ellas y cerré la puerta.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera dormir pero cuando lo conseguí una risa me sacó de mi sueño. Lentamente abrí la puerta y vi luz en la sala del fondo del pasillo. Me acerqué con cuidado y escuché dos voces muy conocidas para mí.

--Esta vez no fallará mi señor. –dijo una voz tranquila.

--Lo sé Kabuto. Mientras ella crea que fue por culpa del hokage que sus padres murieron la tendré bajo mi dominio.

--Es usted muy inteligente. Hacer creer a los shinobis de Konoha que ella también estaba muerta fue un gran golpe.

--¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que fue por mi influencia que se despertó el demonio que lleva dentro y que ella misma los mató? –dijo una voz viperina entre risas.

--Cuando lo sepa será demasiado tarde mi señor. Ya habréis poseído a Yamata no Orochi y ella estará muerta. –dijo Kabuto también entre risas.

--De momento debemos controlar sus arranques de piedad. Ya nos fastidió una vez. –dijo esta vez con voz seria.

Detrás de la puerta, mi cuerpo temblaba sin remedio a la vez que la ira me dominaba. El hombre que un día me hizo sentir protegida era el causante de la muerte de mis padres. A mi memoria volvían aquellos últimos días antes de pasar de ser habitante de Konoha y futura shinobi de la hoja a ser shinobi bajo el dominio de esa serpiente de Orochimaru.

Retrocedí unos pasos y volví a mi estancia. Una vez allí, cedí al sueño mientras recordaba aquel momento en que la traición se forjó ante mis ojos y oídos.

Flash Back

Yo tenía 6 años y aquel día mi padre había salido de misión. Era una apacible mañana de primavera y el patio de mi casa estaba lleno de almendros en flor. Al estar sola con mi madre, yo salí al patio a jugar mientras que ella recogía las diferentes habitaciones. De repente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y corrí hasta donde estaba m madre. Al llegar a la habitación, pude escuchar como discutía con un hombre.

--No. Wakasabi y yo la queremos a nuestro lado aunque sea su portadora.

--Nuki, Nuki...Sabes que tu marido no lo soportará mucho más. –dijo el hombre.

--Fuera de mi casa. Nunca debió haber pasado. Lárgate y aléjate de Akaru maldito.

--Tarde o temprano ella sentirá la llamada de la serpiente y buscará al único que puede ayudarla a controlarla. –dijo el hombre cada vez más serio.

--Si vuelvo a verte cerca de ella, olvidaré todo lo que pasó aquel día y te mataré Orochimaru.

--Tranquila, ya me voy. Además tu pequeña está escuchando.

Dicho esto desapareció. Yo corrí hacia el estudio de mi padre y me encerré hasta que mi madre abrió la puerta.

--Akaru, ¿qué pasa cariño? –preguntó con voz dulce.

--Mamá, ¿ese hombre es malo? –pregunté entre sollozos.

--Es un conocido de tus papás pero no debes decirle a tu padre que le has visto, ¿vale? -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sequé mis lágrimas con una de mis pequeñas manos y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Yo les quería pese a tenerme siempre encerrada. Ahora sé que sólo querían protegerme.

Fin del Flash Back 

A la mañana siguiente mi cara no reflejaba nada pues llevaba la máscara pero detrás de ella el odio hacia Orochimaru se acumulaba. "Si aquel día hubiera hablado con mi padre, ellos estarían vivos y Konoha no se enfrentaría a una guerra sin motivo." Los ninjas de la aldea oculta del sonido avanzaban lentamente por el frondoso bosque del país del fuego mientras que detrás de todos ellos, Orochimaru y yo organizábamos todo. Tras unos cuantos días de marcha llegamos a las puertas de la villa de la hoja y esperamos al momento propicio para atacar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: **Konoha se prepara

Habían pasado varios días desde que Itachi había vuelto a la villa de la hoja y desde el primer día se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Toda la villa se preparaba para una gran batalla y la mayoría no conocía del todo la fuerza del enemigo ni mucho menos su arma secreta.

Todos los shinobis que no tenían misiones que realizar, se pasaban el máximo tiempo del que disponían entrenando hasta que su cuerpo no podía más. Itachi, para no ser la excepción; no dudó en hacer lo mismo que el resto de los shinobis tras haber descansado como le dijo Tsunade.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la hokage cuatro jounins (el copy ninja y sus tres antiguos alumnos) esperaban órdenes de la godaime.

--Os he reunido aquí para que seáis conscientes de una información privilegiada. –dijo Tsunade.

--¡¿Privilegiada?! –preguntó Naruto impaciente.

--Naruto cálmate. ¿Es que no vas a crecer nunca? –dijo Sakura.

--Tsunade, será mejor que me los lleve.

--Claro Kakashi. –respondió la hokage algo intranquila.

Una vez fuera del despacho, Kakashi les pidió que le siguieran ya que debían hablar en un lugar apartado de oídos curiosos. Dicho esto, se dirigieron hacia un claro del boque cerca del cementerio de la villa.

Ya allí, el copy ninja se sentó al pie de un monumento mientras los otros tres le miraban extrañados.

--Kakashi, ¿qué hacemos aquí frente al monumento a los caídos en acto de servicio? –preguntó extrañada Sakura.

--Mirad a ver si os suena algún nombre que esté grabado en la piedra. –dijo éste.

--Aquí hay uno que le oí mencionar a mi padre cuando era niño. –dijo el Uchiha.

--¿Cual Sasuke? –preguntó haciéndose el tonto Kakashi.

--Genzo... Lo oí durante una conversación entre mi padre y mi...digo Itachi.

A Naruto y a Sakura les sorprendió que Sasuke recordara aún esos momentos antes de perderlo todo a manos de Orochimaru. Pero Sasuke no cambiaría y seguiría odiando a su hermano aunque sólo fuera por dejarle solo y protegerle.

--Tu familia, Sasuke, y los Genzo siempre se llevaron bien. Que yo recuerde nunca les vi discutir por nada en toda su vida.

--¿Por qué nos cuenta esto? –preguntó, como siempre, Naruto con su vena impertinente.

--Porque es interesante que sepáis de la existencia del clan Genzo. Los últimos miembros del clan murieron hace 17 años y tu hermano, Sasuke, sabe de este clan más que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero empecemos por el principio.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando mientras tomaban asiento a su alrededor. Kakashi los miraba a la vez que organizaba sus ideas para no saltarse nada ni meter la pata.

--Hace 23 años nació la heredera del clan Genzo. Un niña muy despierta que por desgracia no pudo disfrutar de su infancia. Cuando apenas tenía 1 año, se descubrió que en su espalda estaba el sello de un demonio por lo que el hokage recomendó a sus padres que la sellaran para evitar complicaciones; a lo que la madre se negó rotundamente secundada por su marido. -Kakashi tomó aire y continuó con la historia.

--Durante los siguientes años, la niña apenas salió de su casa si no era por alguna necesidad urgente y sus

padres, que eran shinobis, se turnaban para vigilarla. Este fue el método que siguieron hasta que la niña cumplió los 6 años y se vio que su potencial ninja era muy alto.

Por aquella época se hablaba mucho del genio de los Uchiha, y una tarde el señor Genzo fue a ver a tu padre, Sasuke. Estuvieron horas hablando y al final decidieron presentar a ambos primogénitos al examen de genin el cual Itachi superó pero la pequeña Genzo no. Debido a la tristeza de la niña, a que ambos padres tenían que cumplir una misión relativamente sencilla pero que les requería a ambos y a que además no querían dejarla sola; el hokage aceptó que se fueran los tres a realizar esa misión. Partieron a la mañana siguiente pero nunca volvieron por su propio pie: los tres murieron durante la misión, padres e hija. Hasta aquí la historia de los Genzo según los archivos de la villa.

El copy ninja volvió a coger aire y sentándose al mismo nivel que sus exalumnos se quedó mirando el monumento.

--Chicos, ahora mirad el tercer Genzo de la piedra.

Sasuke se acercó al monumento y su cara se quedó pálida. Al ver esto, Sakura también se acercó y tuvo la misma reacción que el Uchiha. Naruto ya mosqueado se dirigió a Kakashi.

--¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

--Lo que tus compañeros han leído es el nombre de alguien que teóricamente está vivo.

--¡¿Qué?! –gritó el rubio extrañado.

--Pero Kakashi...-intentó decir la chica.

--Hace una semana, revisando antiguos textos del tercero sobre Yamata no Orochi; Tsunade se encontró con un diario de éste. En ese diario se contaban ciertos detalles de la historia de los Genzo que en los archivos de la villa se omiten. El primer detalle es el nombre de la hija de los Genzo que habéis leído y el segundo detalle relevante es el demonio que llevaba dentro.

--¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente para nosotros? –preguntó Sakura intrigada.

--Quiere decir, Sakura, que nos enfrentamos a dos antiguos shinobis de la hoja: Orochimaru y Akaru Genzo.

--¿Genzo? Pero ella apenas era una niña cuando desapareció de la villa. –repuso Naruto.

--Eso es cierto pero la sangre no desaparece y sus padres fueron unos excelentes ninjas. –explicó Kakashi.

Durante esta pequeña disyuntiva, Sasuke no intervino en ningún momento. Por su cabeza pasaban palabras sueltas de aquella conversación entre su padre y su hermano, y ahora deseaba poder recordarlas todas.

--Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el rubio.

--Itachi lo sabía. Él era consciente de todo esto y no dijo nada. ¡¿Por qué?! –gritó el Uchiha poniéndose en pie.

--No lo sé. Quizá tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo. –explicó agachando la cabeza. –Sólo he visto a tu hermano llorar de verdad una vez y fue el día del funeral de los Genzo. Estuvo 5 minutos delante de la foto de ella con una orquídea blanca en la mano llorando como un si fuera su vida en ello. Seguramente por eso mismo discutieron tu padre y él aquel día que nos has contado.

--Kakashi, ¿es posible que él tuviera esperanza de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a la villa, y cuando la encontró no quiso perderla? –preguntó Sakura.

--Sabemos que Akaru estuvo en el Akatsuki. Quizá por eso no quiso arriesgarse a decir quien era y traerla de vuelta porque pagaría su traición.

--¡Mi hermano no tiene derecho a ser feliz! –gritó Sasuke mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron a la cara y al ver que Kakashi se tumbaba en el sitio donde estaba, los dos jounin también se marcharon para prepararse.

Durante un par de horas, Sasuke estuvo vagando por el barrio Uchiha pensando en enfrentar a su hermano que tanto daño le había hecho y que ahora, además, había ocultado información deliberadamente. Justo cuando estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que pensaba a Itachi, apareció ante él un anbu para reclamarle al combate. Al parecer, hacia unos minutos que los ninjas del sonido habían atacado y la lucha estaba siendo muy dura para todos los shinobis. Sasuke olvidó sus problemas fraternales y acompañado del anbu, se dirigió al campo de batalla donde sus amigos y compañeros luchaban por defender la villa de la hoja: Konoha.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:** la batalla comienza

Esperamos durante toda una noche colocados en nuestras posiciones. Al amanecer, con la primera luz del alba, Orochimaru ordenó atacar Konoha. Todos los ninjas bajo su mando se dirigieron a la muralla de la villa en distintos frentes muy bien estudiados. Los shinobis de la hoja se defendían con coraje y fiereza. Mientras Orochimaru dirigía los sucesivos ataques y yo le protegía de posibles peligros, Kabuto recorría el campo de batalla curando a quien lo necesitara y trayéndonos información sobre el combate.

Por su parte, los ninjas de la hoja se habían dividido en varios grupos y usaban todo lo que tenían para poder defenderse. Los antiguos 9 novatos y la mayoría de los chunin se enfrentaban a los ninjas mientras que sus antiguos maestros buscaban incesantes a los responsables del sonido: Orochimaru y yo.

Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que una gran explosión en el centro del campo de batalla hizo que todo se acelerara. Los hermanos Uchiha no paraban de Usar sus técnicas de fuego y eso iba mermando poco a poco a nuestros ninjas del sonido.

Al ver esto, Orochimaru y Kabuto se reunieron mientras que yo estaba invocando serpientes de varios tamaños para suplir la bajas en nuestras tropas. De repente sentí un golpe en la parte superior de mi espalda y caí de rodillas al suelo. Un gran dolor se irradiaba por todo mi cuerpo y mi vista se nublaba. "No pueden haber atravesado la retaguardia." Pensaba a la vez que me giré para comprobar el estado de aquel que ahora era mi superior. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al girarme vi a Orochimaru riendo y a Kabuto con un poco de chakra concentrado en una de sus manos.

--Te dije que vería ese sello, y ahora ha llegado el momento de ver algo más Akaru. –dijo entre risas.

--No. Jamás le dejaré libre. –decía mientras corrían por todo el campo de batalla.

La situación se había complicado pues no contaba con que fuera tan pronto y en la retaguardia donde liberara al demonio. En ese momento sólo me interesaban dos cosas: impedir que el demonio saliera de mí y encontrar a Itachi pues necesitaba su ayuda. Tanto Kabuto como Orochimaru me seguían por donde quiera que fuera a la vez que mi cuerpo se agotaba. Mis piernas temblaban y era incapaz de tenerme en pie sin tropezar y caerme. Mi cuerpo dijo basta y me desplomé en mitad del campo de batalla. Delante de mí, Orochimaru con cara de excitación me miraba mientras que Kabuto le seguía de cerca. Justo cuando Kabuto se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para dejarme inconsciente una gran bola de fuego le lanzó por los aires. Un Uchiha acababa de aparecer pero no el que yo esperaba sino su hermano: Sasuke.

--Vaya, vaya; si es nuestro querido Sasuke. –dijo Orochimaru alejándose de mí unos metros.

--Orochimaru hoy será tu último día. –sentenció el moreno.

Amos se enfrascaron en una batalla independiente del resto mientras yo, como podía, me levanté y anduve unos metros buscando a Itachi o si tenía mejor suerte a Naruto. A lo lejos pude ver al Uchiha que buscaba pero antes incluso de poder acercarme, un dolor tan grande que tumbaría a cualquiera recorrió mi espalda. Era como si mi cuerpo se dividiera en dos y caí de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor. Al oír este escándalo, Itachi acabó de luchar y se dirigió hacia mí lo más rápido que pudo a la vez que en sus ojos repulgaba el sharingan. Tardó en llegar hasta mí un par de minutos pero cuando por fin estuvo a mi lado me cogió la mano.

--Akaru, te pondrás bien.

--No...Itachi. –dije con mucho esfuerzo –Mi tiempo...Naruto...kuybi...

--¡Akaru despierta! –gritó Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me zarandeaba. -¡AKARU! ¡NOOOO!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: **la serpiente despierta : la lucha final

Itachi lloraba sobre mi cuerpo mientras Orochimaru, que había derrotado a Sasuke dejándole inconsciente, se acercaba muy tranquilo hasta nuestra posición. Su cara reflejaba una excitación mayor que nunca y, aunque había perdido a Kabuto, ahora tenía la mayor recompensa de todas.

Sin previo aviso, mis ojos se abrieron. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Itachi y las risas de Orochimaru, una enorme serpiente salía de mi espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo se elevara y quedara encima de su cabeza. De esa cabeza salieron más hasta un total de 8 a la vez que su cola también se dividía en 8 ante la atónita mirada de los ninjas que estaban en el campo de batalla. Estaban contemplando al verdadero enemigo de Konoha: Yamata no Orochi.

Orochimaru dio un paso al frente contemplando semejante serpiente e invocó a Manda para poder verlo más de cerca. Numerosos shinobis huyeron del lugar tanto de la villa de la hoja como del sonido. Los pocos que quedaron dejaron de luchar y contemplaban el espectáculo aterrorizados.

Lentamente fui recuperando mis fuerzas y me puse de pie en la cabeza central de Yamata. Desde ese lugar podía ver como la villa de la hoja había sido destruida y todos los cuerpos de los caídos en combate. Un dolor muy agudo recorría mi brazo izquierdo, el tiempo se agotaba: ahora o nunca. De improviso un par de cabezas de Yamata atacó a Manda y aunque ésta las esquivó, no pudo hacer lo mismo con las cuatro siguientes. Orochimaru quedó en el suelo de pie mientras su invocación desaparecía tras el ataque y la cabeza en la que yo estaba descendía...

--Es tu hora. Ahora pagarás todo el daño que has hecho en este mundo. –dije con tono firme.

--Akaru, nunca podrás conmigo pues aunque me mates no podrás salvarte a ti.

--Eso ya no importa. Al final tú serás el precio por todo lo que hicimos.

--Akaru, ¿no dirás en serio eso de matar a aquel que te dio cobijo cuando eras una niña? –preguntó atemorizado Orochimaru.

--Todo lo hiciste por interés maldito. – le espeté.

--No le digas eso a... –intentó decir pero la ira presente en los ojos de Akaru le frenó.

--¡¿A quien eh?! ¡¿A ti?! ¡¿Al hombre que me dio la vida?! ¡¿A mi padre?!

--¡Akaru cálmate! –rogó sin conseguir nada.

--¡TÚ YA NO ERES MI PADRE AUNQUE NUESTRA SANGRE SEA LA MISMA! ¡HOY LA TRAICIÓN DE MI MADRE SERÁ PAGADA CON NUESTRAS VIDAS!

La cabeza de Yamata volvió a levantarse según la conversación se calentaba y cuando grité con todas mis fuerzas, ésta se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru devorándolo y dejando que mi cuerpo inconsciente cayera sin remedio. Ningún shinobi era capaz de reaccionar; sólo Itachi que parecía no sorprendido ante el reciente descubrimiento, fue capaz de impedir que mi cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo. Una vez en sus brazos, pude notar como frías gotas de agua caían en mi rostro sin remedio. Itachi miró a Kakashi con el sharingan activado. El copy ninja entendió a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer y desapareció para volver minutos más tarde con Naruto.

El joven reaccionó en seguida frente a Yamata, el cual se dirigía hacia la villa. Los ojos de Naruto pasaron de tener un color azul cielo a un rojo sangre, su ropa se deshacía y sus manos pasaban a ser garras afiladas. De su espalda salían 9 colas zorrunas. Itachi ordenó que todo el mundo se alejara del lugar mientras Naruto, ahora con el poder del kyubi, se enfrentaba al enemigo de Konoha.

Garras contra colmillos. Así era la lucha entre los dos demonios. Al cabo de un rato se escuchó una gran explosión que alarmó a muchos por no decir a todos. Itachi me sostenían en sus brazos mientras Sakura intentaba curar mis heridas. No paraba de sangrar y eso era peligroso por lo que entre los dos me llevaron al hospital. Desde el tejado del edificio, Itachi veía el desarrollo de la batalla a la vez que unos pisos más abajo yo era atendida por médicos expertos en heridas muy graves o incluso mortales.

De repente una gran sacudida y después silencio. La batalla había terminado y entre el humo la figura del ganador se mostraba. Todos los shinobis de la hoja estaban expectantes hasta que vieron dos cuerpos andar con dificultad. Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron con la ropa hecha jirones y con numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Tras hacer un recuento de heridos y fallecidos, los primeros fueron trasladados al hospital mientras que aquellos con suficiente energía, estuvieron recogiendo los cuerpos sin vida de compañeros y enemigos y apilándolos. Itachi no se había separado de mi cama ni un minuto mientras que a varias calles de allí, en el consejo de la villa; se discutía mi situación tras los numerosos acontecimientos ocurridos. El hecho de haber sido una asesina durante años en el Akatsuki y con Orochimaru, eran pruebas suficientes para que mi cabeza rodara pero la hokage se negó aportando mi nombre a la salvación la de la villa. Gracias a esto, yo podía recuperarme tranquilamente en el hospital y de paso curar ciertas cicatrices de mi cuerpo incluyendo mi cara.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: **después de la tragedia: la vida sigue

--Eso es todo, Shizune –sama. –digo mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana.

Han pasado 8 días desde que Konoha fuera atacada y la vida continua para todos sus habitantes. Al mirar por la ventana veo un grupo de niños corriendo por la calle detrás de un balón. Shizune ha abandonado la habitación mientras los miembros del anbu dejan sus puestos pues ya no soy ninguna amenaza para la villa. La puerta se abre de nuevo pero esta vez es un hombre joven acompañado de un muchacho unos años menor que él.

--Akaru... –dice el más joven.

Despacio me doy la vuelta y una expresión de sorpresa se posa en mi cara. Tengo ante mí a Kimu sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Unas lágrimas discurren por mi cara.

--Kimu, lo siento. No tenía otra opción. –digo mientras le abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de la otra persona.

--Akaru, lo hice por ti. Tu me importabas y se que lo hiciste porque en aquella época tenías que hacerlo.

--Te arrebaté a tus padres y esta guerra te ha quitado a tu abuelo.

--Akaru, deja de llorar. Ya está todo olvidado. Demostraste que tienes corazón.

Me alejo del chico unos metros y veo como éste sale de la habitación diciendo adiós con su mano. La otra persona se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

--Akaru, yo...

--No. Lo siento pero es mejor así. Ahora tienes muchos asuntos que resolver con Sasuke.

--Akaru te quiero y no voy a perderte otra vez. Esta vez estaremos juntos.

--¡Basta Itachi! Ahora hay cosas más importantes que eso. Deberías pensar en ello. Déjame sola.

--Como quieras. –dice agachando la cabeza. –Tsunade-sama me dijo que te diera esto. Lo dejo sobre la cama.

Dicho esto sale por la puerta despacio y con paso firme. El tiempo pasa lentamente. Me giro hacia la cama y veo lo que hay en ella. Una túnica con el símbolo de los Genzo y mi katana. "Es curioso. Algo de mi vida en Konoha y algo de mi vida fuera de aquí." Con tranquilidad me visto con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta también negra. Coloco la katana en mi cintura como siempre y me pongo la túnica. Me dirijo a la ventana y la abro. "Bueno, sólo son dos pisos." Pienso a la vez que me subo al alfeizar de la misma. Miro a ambos lados y luego al suelo. Respiro profundamente y salto sin miedo. Justo antes de caer doy una voltereta en el aire y acabo de pie en mitad de la calle.

La gente no deja de murmurar según avanzo por las calles en dirección a la academia ninja. Al llegar, miro el edificio con ilusión ya que en mi vida había pisado sus pasillos y aulas. En la puerta hay una serie de niños junto con varios jounins. Lentamente me acerco al grupo notando que soy observada y me dirijo al único de todos los jounin que conozco: Naruto.

--Naruto, ¿has visto a un chico más mayor que el resto? –pregunto tranquila.

--Sí, está dentro. –responde también tranquilo.

--Gracias.

Entro en la academia buscando a Kimu en cada aula por la que paso. Al final del pasillo se oyen voces entre las que reconozco la suya. Despacio me acerco a la puerta y la abro. Dentro me encuentro con un jounin no mucho mayor que yo hablando con Kimu.

--Akaru, siento el retraso. –dice agachando la cabeza.

--No pasa nada. Ya veo que estabas ocupado. Esperaré fuera.

--Tranquila. –dice el jounin con calma. –Ya hemos terminado.

Kimu sale delante de mí de ese despacho mientras yo le doy las gracias al jounin y le sigo de lejos. Una vez fuera, le indicó que me acompañe después de haberme despedido de Naruto. Atravesamos un par de calles andando hasta llegar a una casa cercana al barrio Uchiha. Kimu no entiende qué hacemos parados delante de una casa de aspecto señorial. La verdad, no recordaba que estuviera tan cerca de los Uchiha pero es mi casa, mi nuevo hogar, nuestro nuevo hogar.

--Kimu, a partir de hoy esta será nuestra casa. Perteneció a mi familia hace tiempo y ahora nos pertenece a ti y a mí.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:** un nuevo comienzo

Han pasado varias de semanas desde la batalla y ahora la villa está tan tranquila como siempre. Kimu va a la academia cada día para poder perfeccionar su entrenamiento ninja y convertirse en uno como yo. La verdad es que le digo a diario que la vida de un ninja no es nada fácil pero él insiste en intentarlo así que sólo puedo apoyarle.

Yo no salgo mucho de casa a no ser que sea urgente. Casi todos lo recados los hace Kimu sin ningún problema. La verdad, aún no soy bien recibida en la villa pese a haberles salvado; me ven como la hija de un traidor : Orochimaru. Los habitantes me miran con recelo y desprecio, las madres advierten a sus hijos sobre mí y los shinobis no se fían de mí; yo en su lugar haría lo mismo así que no se lo reprocho.

Pese a que ya no llevo a Yamata no Orochi en mi interior, mis cualidades como ninja no han variado. Gracias a ello me entero de muchas más de lo que parece. El último rumor sin confirmar es el resurgimiento del Akatsuki tras la muerte de Orochimaru. Al parecer han cambiado su ubicación y están planeando volver a actuar pronto.

La noche pasada, esa información fue confirmada por unos espías. Kimu ya está en la academia y yo, indecisa, no dejo de dar vueltas por al casa. Hay una mezcla de emociones en mi interior. He pasado muchas horas pensando en Itachi y ahora que se sabe que el Akatsuki se reorganiza quiero venganza.

Está decidido. Le dejo una nota a Kimu en la mesa y salgo de casa muy decidida. Mi destino es la torre del hokage.

Entro bruscamente y me dirijo hacia el escritorio desde donde Tsunade me mira sorprendida. Al parecer no tenía prevista mi inminente aparición. Shizune desaparece del despacho y cierra la puerta tras ella.

--Hokage-sama, quiero encargarme de la misión de encontrar a los miembros del Akatsuki y acabar con ellos. –digo con un tono serio y firme.

--Interesante...Dentro de un par de horas en la puerta principal tendrás a los miembros de tu equipo.

--Hai hokage-sama.

--Por cierto, esto es tuyo. –dice lanzándome una bandana con el emblema de la villa de la hoja.

Yo salgo del despacho en dirección a mi casa mientras guardo la bandana en uno de mis bolsillos. En menos de 15 minutos llego a la casa. Kimu tardará por lo menos unas 3 horas en volver. Le dejo algo de comida hecha y modifico la nota de antes. Subo a la que ahora es mi habitación, el antiguo despacho de mi padre, y recojo unas cuantas cosas que meto en distintos bolsillos y compartimentos de mi cinturón. "Todo listo, ahora sólo falta una cosa." Pienso a la vez que saco la bandana de la villa y me la pongo como en su día llevaba la del sonido. Una vez lista me encamino hacia la puerta de Konoha.

Al llegar me detengo en medio de la puerta. Miro hacia atrás y retengo la imagen que veo en mi memoria. Después miro hacia arriba en mi lado derecho y a continuación a la izquierda.

--Kakashi, Itachi; vamos de caza. –digo muy seria y comenzamos a andar.

--Akaru, quieres...

--Si quiero, Itachi.

**Fin**


End file.
